Persona 4 - I am justice
by ObsidianNoir
Summary: One year after the adventures of the Investigation team new murders are happening in Inaba and Yu Narukami isnt there to lead his friends. A new protagonist from America arrives to find the culprit who most likely is involved with his home and will be involved into the mysteries of the town and the TV world... May contain spoilers. Will contain pairings it later chapters.
1. Prologue: The Arrival

**Authors Note: So as a not native english speaker this story may contain bad english and also spoilers for peolple who do not know the story. **

_So, important things to say:_

_-MC from P4 is called Yu Narukami because reasons_

_-Cursing and some adult stuff may be touched (or more)_

_-my oc will not have wild card!_

_-not gonna tell you about pairings. It will be a secret for the beginning._

_So, hope you have fun reading this_ :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei's Persona 4, or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off of it.**

* * *

Sunny

The train wasn't as full as he was used to back in his old country. Actually it was quite the opposite: I was almost completely empty except of one old lady who seemed to be ready to die in any moment in his opinion. But the armless Hoodie jacket-wielder carried it of well and put up his usual emotionless face on. His sports pants, which fitted to his black top and his dark brown sweater, tweaked a little bit. He probably just had bad luck that his pants were millimeters too small. To cap it all began his long spikey hair to inch. If he wouldn't wear the hoodie anybody could see his hairstyle that made him look like an untended punk. At last he heard the message of the speaker he was waiting for:

"We arrive at Inaba shortly. Please have your luggage read and wait until the train has fully stopped. We thank you for travelling with us." He immediately ran out and dragged his travel luggage with him. The about seventeen year old took out a small piece of paper out of his jacket pockets and looked at it. Then he proceeded to read the checklist out loud for himself:

"Let's see…First the paper registrations for the Yasogami High…then to my new home…okay…got the address…then establish myself in. If I still got time I should buy some things if Joe forgot to send me something. So…what time is it…twenty o'clock?! Ah, crap, I forgot to set the watch…stupid time zones…Okay, ten o'clock, that's right. Well then, let's go to my new school. Let's hope I don't have to waste too much time. I want to relax before all that trouble begins…I seriously should stop to talk to myself…But I really hope that Joe didn't forget the things he should send me." Lastly he walked off in the hope to find a taxi or something like that what he also found after a little walk. He luckily had enough money with him even though he prayed that there is a bank in that noplaceville where he could get more money. But he had to worry about it later. He looked outside and observed the sky. Not a single cloud was there and the streets were almost empty. But it was most likely because of the time. The young man hoped that it would stay to be so quiet because he liked that.

\\\\\\\\\

After a while he arrived at the school at last and he looked at it for a moment. It had two buildings: One with three floors the other with two. It looked decent but still pretty small for him. It seemed that one would study here for only three years. The students seemingly already had lunch break since they walked around all over the school. He didn't let it confuse him and took the direct way to the secretary office to do all the paper work- and also hoped that nobody would notice him. But as he feared he got prying eyes on him and the whispering already began. He could understand some sentences amidst the word chaos:

"…That guy looks cool! Do you think he comes to our classe?"

"No way! He looks like is a third-year! Look how big he is!"

"Nah, I guess he is only about one hundred and seventy centimeters?"

"Look at that wannabe cool guy…Such people are disgusting!" He slowly began to close his ears to those dialogues and walked faster. He just had to learn here and that's it. He didn't have to make friends at all. He had enough back home. Once he finally arrived the secretary gave him papers he had to sign. To be sure the person asked:

"So…your name is…John Connor?" He confirmed it with a nod and could already go. He walked as ordinary as possible so that he could avoid people to talk to him. When he got absorbed in thought he bumped into someone and he instinctively hold his hoodie to hide his hair. Then he heard a pissed of delinquent voice:

"Hey! Watch it pal, damn it!" He looked up and was right him being delinquent. A skull t-shirt under the on the shoulder wearing school uniform, some piercing, a scar and short bleached hair. Yep, definitely looking like a delinquent and not like the best student he thought. He didn't want to have trouble so John just stood up and walked away. He already wasted enough time but he wondered why he didn't heard anything from the guy behind him or was stopped by him. He nevertheless continued making his way to his new home.

Out of sight the punk turned around and looked at another person who stoppe him from doing anything by laying a hand on his should. The person wore the usual male school uniform but had a blue cap on. The seemingly brawler said then:

"That punk didn't even apologize! If ya didn't stop me I would have beaten his ass for that...Well thanks for that, Naoto, or I would have been suspended for that…" The person named Naoto shook the head and replied:

"For what are friends for, Kanji-kun? But he seemingly dislikes showing his hair. He almost panickly wanted to hide his hair under that hoodie." Kanji sighted and mentioned:

"Do ya have to analyze anything like that? Well, see ya at Junes."

\\\\\\

"So new home, new luck I guess…" The Japanese fellow from America arrived at his house. It wasn't really spectacular since it looked like a normal Japanese house. There was just a basement, a kitchen that was directly connected with the living room and another floor for his sleeping room. But what he was interested in was the garden, since there was a big tree.

"I totally have to make a tree house someday", he thought and went to the basement after he inspected the other places. It seemed that Joe handled everything the John only had to take out the stuff he brought with him. He closed the door behind him after he stepped in and looked at a package on the ground. He opened it and muttered to himself:

"I'll never understand how he could smuggle those things to this place…" He saw two handguns with silencers among of some books and a battle knife. He took the weapons and examined them.

"Hm…SIG Sauer P226 Service Pistols…more the fan of revolvers but you can't get everything. There isn't much ammo either…well for self-defense it is fine I guess…Hope that they won't put me into prison for that. Alright let's go to that Junes everyone is talking about. There is nothing in the refrigerator." After he ended his self-talk he put the weapons into his pockets and went out.

\\\\\\\\\

Arriving at Junes he saw a big shopping mall with everything a normal human would wish for. But it was still small compared to the things in America. He nevertheless bought a lot until he dragged two big shopping bags. It was quiet away so he sat down in the Food-Court and drank a soft drink. Suddenly he got a call from his mobile phone so he picked it up.

"Connor here?" He heard a familiar voice shouting:

"You know exactly whose number that is. Joe here! And? How is the situation?" He sighted tired because he thought that call was quite unnecessary.

"I just arrived here. Nothing important. Just the usual things. Signed papers in school, walked into a thug, bought some things for the house…How did you even got those things here?"

"Business secret. Wait, you walked into a thug and nothing happened?" The voice had doubts about the truth of that sentence.

"Nope. He either was stopped or calmed down. Whatever it was, I hope that I don't get into the same class as him. Class 3 in the second year and I totally have no motivation for str-"Suddenly someone shouted right behind him:

"Hey, yer the same guy who walked into me and didn't said anything! Wait, yer in the same class as me, Rise and Naoto?!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying "call you later" while turning around to the people behind him. He saw Kanji and Naoto and a lot of other people. The one with the headphones stood up and waved his arms while saying:

"Kanji, don't yell like that! There are still other people here!" He noticed a blond boy with a rose on his flamboyant collar and just continued to drink his coke. John didn't know why but he had a strange feeling when he looked at the blonde. Suddenly Naoto stood up and walked to John while extending her hand and smiled.

"I hope we will have a good year together. My name is Naoto Shirogane. A pleasure to meet you." The young man from America didn't accept the handshake and said instead:

"And I don't care. Do me a favor and don't try to be friends with me. Besides I do not shake hands with random people. Especially when they are male." Before anyone could say anything the hoodie wielder took his grocery bags and walked away while calling his previous talking partner.

"What is his problem?! He is so rude, right, Yukiko?!" The girl with the green and colorful modificated school uniform and the light brown was raging a little while the black and long haired girl in red was nodding in agreement. Kanji complained while looking around:

"Where the hell is Rise anyways? And why does he think, that Naoto is a guy? You can hear it at her voice!" Yosuke sat down and replied:  
"Well, we all fell for that so I can't blame this guy." Naoto was blushing a little bit and assumed:

"Maybe I should wear something that fits a girl…" Suddenly they heard a girly voice and saw a girl with two brown pigtails running towards them.

"Sorry, I am late…Did I miss anything?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Okay, we should continue to talk in English." John sounded kind of stressed and pissed because of the little talk he had and Joe asked:

"Why? My Japanese isn't THAT bad. My wife AKA your mom is Japanese, remember? But if you insist."

"It's not about your Japanese. That punk I talked about earlier was RIGHT behind me. And his friends I think."

„Oh, that's bad". The young Connor didn't knew if it was sarcasm or not but after he said bye he hung up. While walking he passed by a small electronics shop in the shopping district. He was sure that it would be going in ruin because of Junes but he instantly focused on the news. He saw the word "dead" in the local new and continued to read:

"Tohru Adachi was found dead in his jail cell. According to the police there were no signs of someone going in or out. Was it Suicide? A curse?..." He had read enough and ran to his house. Inside he leaned to the front door and grinned:

"Gotcha you son of a bitch…"


	2. Chapter 1: First day in school

Cloudy

Morning

John yawned while making his way to his school like everybody else. But instead worrying about his introduction he had to make he had other worries flying around his head. The new from yesterday are still bothering him. Why, why in god's name would the media never show facts than drama or speculations for a change? The young man at least knew where he should go after school to get more information. But John felt uneasy: The silence of the housing estate was almost creepy because he could hear every single little noise that was made. May it be the rustle of the trees, the closing of car doors or his own steps; he could hear all of it clearly. It was different from his usual lively and busy home. On the contrary he at least had some peace for thinking what definitely would quickly change in his future class. In the past it was always like that: The other students were crowding around the new student and would observe him from the top to the bottom. His behavior would be analyzed for a few days to finally decide if the person would be accepted or ignored. The teenager took his knife with him to make sure that he would be safe. After all he didn't know with what people he would deal with. The handguns were in his basement because taking them with him would go overboard; at least at school. After he took the next turn he already saw the entrance gate of the Yasogami High School. John sighted and thought out loud:

"Well then…Let's get it over and done with…" Then he fastened his walk in direction classroom.

The young man, who was secretly hiding weapons in his basement, was standing in front of his fellow classmen of his year after a few minutes and was writing his name bored on the chalkboard. It has been a long time since he last wrote in Japanese but he managed to get his foreign name transformed into kanji. To addition to that he wrote the same name in Latin letters under the kanji. Once he was done he turned around again and put his hand into his pockets to show that he was ready with his "masterpiece". He took the opportunity to look around a bit: The first look told him that it was quite a normal class except of that punk from yesterday. There were more boys than girls and all of them seemed to come from the near area because he saw a few of them on the streets. His gaze strayed away and searched for a free seat to sit on. However there weren't much choosing options except of the seat at the window in the second row from the back. If the class wouldn't change places now there were good chances to get that place. The teacher finally raised his voice and introduced him:

"I want to present you a new student: His name is John Connor and as you can see he is Japanese. Nevertheless he is living with his family in America and can speak both Japanese and English fluently. You all could certainly get some lessons from him in English!" Too much information thought John annoyed. Did even the teachers made such a turmoil about a transfer student? Unnecessary behavior in his opinion. In the midst of whispering and giggling of girls the excitement wasn't really that big. The teacher noted his name down in the class list and gave him a commanding look:

"John, would you please take down that hoodie? It is a form of respect. And you can sit next to…Naoto." Beside a quick and ironic look at Kanji he sighted softly and mumbled a "whatever" to himself before he followed the demand. Now everybody could see his entire hair: It was middle long and black hair which was spiky and was pointing to different directions. For strangers it would look like he would be using tons of styling gel and hair spray. Curious but also disappointed looks were focused on him. Some looked like they expected more. John sat down on his assigned place he saw before and looked left. He saw the named boy and remembered him from yesterday in Junes.

Naoto smiled at him but it left the weapon user cold und descended into his world of thought:

"Let's see…Tohru Adachi…I think he was the culprit in the Hanged man case…such a stupid name…made a big uproar in japan and a little worldwide. What his motive was, how he killed the two victims and how he got catches is unknown in America. Well, now he is dead. I absolutely need more information form the police station or I'll never catch the guy. Although it wouldn't be wrong – when I have to be in this school either way – to start my investigations here. This is a small town, news would spread like a fire…But where do I begin and who would give me competent information?" John got the unpleasant felling that he was watched and turned left yet again. Naoto suddenly looked him deep in the eyes and did not make the move to look away for a moment.

"Wait a second…" The ringing of the bell let both of them to startle and made them look away from each other. John immediately stood up before he got bombed with questions from his classmates. A little feint as if he would march to the boys toilet and then he took unnoticed a turn in direction of the rooftop. It should be moderately quiet as long as others didn't have the same idea.

\\\\\\\\\

It got a little dark since the clouds were decking the sun. A grey curtain was on the down but even if the atmosphere was a little gloomy: It was silent and it was relaxing on the student. He climbed up the roof of the stairway and lied down to nap a little. Suddenly he heard the door opening and he could gaze on Naoto from above. After a little look around his seat neighbor looked up direct into his eyes yet again. The American slowly but surely felt it was disturbing that someone would permanently target him like that. What did he want from him? But with this opportunity an idea flew into his head:

"Hm…when we are alone up here then I can interrogate him as the first one…"With that sentence he jumped down and landed in front of Naoto. Before the staring student could say anything he asked straight:

"Okay, not gonna hit around the bush, what do you know about the recent murdered Tohru Adachi?" The boy-looking student suddenly began to chuckle a bit what perplexed John because he expected different reaction.

"My apologies but I would never imagined that somebody would ask me that first. Usually I do that always." Now the American got it. His classmate had an aura that was familiar to him. The voice however sounded very female.

"But you can never know in Japan," he thought fully realizing how racist it sounded. But he was sure a boy was in front of him and continued his interrogation:

"You…are a private detective right? Most likely a good one." The detective confirmed the statement with hidden proud but the student with the Japanese origin asked more:

"I suppose that you were the one in the murder cases of Tohru Adachi who helped solve the case, right? Did he have any motive? How did he murder those people? And how was he caught if there was barely evidence as far as I know?" The look on Naoto's face got serious and Naoto confronted him puzzled:

"Why are you so interested in all that? Do you think that…he is a victim out of many?" John was silent for a few seconds. Then he turned around and saw Naoto off coldly with the following words:

"This conversation is over." But before he went through the door he heard from behind:

"He didn't have a motive."

After the two of them sat down in their class the American pretended he would listen to the lesson. He instead always peered over to Naoto. He thought while being angry at himself:

"I shouldn't have asked him so directly…something more common about this Adachi would have been enough for the beginning. Now I'm totally suspicious for him…damn it, that wasn't really careful from me! Probably because this asshole is running away from me for one year…I should watch out what I am saying from now on or else my disguise is gone. Man, that's why I hate interrogating other detectives…" He leaned back a little and looked out of the window, "He didn't have a reason…hmm…what is the name of the detective in this case? His name was mentioned in the news yesterday. Ryotaro…Dojima? Hang on, that's the same guy who was leading the investigation of the Hanged man case! Perfect…I get two birds with one stone when I am at the police station!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Cloudy

After school

After school was over he left the building he heard two grils gossiping next to him while he was on his way to his destination:

"Hey, did you already hear? That Midnight Channel is back!"

"Really? Do you think that those strange shows will be shown?"

"No idea, I only heard a rumor about it…" The boy just sighed for listening to it and sped up.

John was in front of the police station of the small town and walked in. Maybe here he would finally get answers for his questions. He enquired at the reception if he could talk with Mr. Dojima. After a little waiting the police detective came. Now he stood in front of him: a man with short blackish hair. He wore a dark gray shirt with pulled up sleeves. He was probably in his forties because of his three-day stubble. He had a light red necktie and holds his black jacket over his right shoulder. He stubbed out the cigarette in a little ashtray. Detective Dojima looked like you average detective veteran. He lead him to a small interrogation room what relieved the American: It was better for him if nobody else heard this conversation. After they sat down Dojima asked:

"So…why do you wish to speak to me? Is it urgent? I hope it isn't about the current case." As he feared the police man didn't have any intention on talking with him for too long so he immediately questioned:

"Is it true that Tohru Adachi was the murder? Did you have enough prove for that?" Dojima just sighted and mumbled loud to himself:

"Why do all kids have to play detective…" Those words confirmed John's assumption that others were involved in the hanged man case – or at least Naoto. The police man continued to answer his question:

"Anyway…yes, he was and yes we did. At least enough to know that he killed them…"

""That" he killed them? So they didn't know how…" thought John but proceeded to listen to him:

"Something else? I'm quite busy about the current case that was in the news and I want to get to work on it. If you have more questions you can ask other police man or newspapers." With those words the police man wanted to go out but the American did not want to get rid of so easily so he breathed deep before asking to get important information:

"Did Tohru Adachi have a letter in which was written that he would die on a certain date?" Mr. Dojima instantly turned around and looked at the boy with a serious expression. He carefully answered:

"Yes…one of the letters he got was different from the usual death wishes. On it was a specific date. But it was most likely a joke since Adachi died on the tenth of April not on the third. But let me tell you something I just told you that only because it won't help you in your little investigations." A grin flashed over his face for a second – if he only would know.

"What are you trying to be? An American elite detective? You better should go home and do your homework or something. You can study in that direction and take that on as a job but not now. Don't interfere in those things. You don't have anything to do with this case. Good day." He literally smashed the door behind him and he could hear how Dojima yelled at the reception to throw him out and not call him for that kind of stuff. A cold but yet warm shiver came over the weapon user. That talk brought him a bit further.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rain

Evening

The young American was finally back at his house; he locked the door behind him, threw his schoolbag into a corner and took his mobile phone in his hand:

"Joe, here is John. Today I was at the police station. Seems like this time is different again from the "usual" murders." The voice was a little perplexed by him and asked:

"Hold on! No context?" Now John, who sat down at the stairs to the basement so that nobody would hear him from outside, that Joe does not know about the recent murder. He quickly made up:

"Okay, short version! A corpse of a murder, Tohru Adachi was found like in the cases before. BUT! Our "friend" didn't make it in time. Besides they still haven't found out what killed him. After a short silent Joe raised his voice in a serious tone:

"And you are sure that it was our "friend"?"

"Everything indicates that at least. The police only give little information to the public. But to be sure they should get a letter at the latest today night. I watch the news on this giant ass TV. Where the heck did you get that one?" Joe snickered proudly:

"I sent a few of our guys beforehand so that they could decorate everything in the house. They are already back here. Be glad, that the chef is throwing out so much money only to help you. But we could use that as a vacation house. It's nicely in the central. And that TV was pretty cheap because it's about a year old. Getting old stuff out or something like that…Say do you kno-" Before Joe could blabber more he got interrupted by John:

"Going off topic. Anyhow, that a corpse without a sign of external forceful impact was found…if it does belong to our case then it would be the second one. I call you if I have more information to be sure that it is our "friend". "

"Kinda ironic that a corpse without trails gives us trails…Be careful, okay? Or else I will be killed by your foster mother because it is my responsibility as your legal guardian. You know how she is…you're not beginning to call me "Dad" by chance, right?" John snorted as a response into his phone before he hung up.

After seeing that the news didn't show anything new he went tired upstairs to his bed.


	3. Chapter 2: Ema

Chapter 2: Ema

Rain  
Morning

Equipped with bag, a hidden combat knife and an umbrella John walked his every morning school way. The weather was warm and rainy since yesterday. Puddles were created form the rain everywhere on the streets, big and small ones likewise. The American jumped over a few but he had to step in some since he would have to take a detour which would have cost too much time. The water seeped bit by bit through his shoes.  
"Oh god damn it!", he cursed to himself, "That rain is totally annoying! If that goes on the whole day I'll get crazy! Wet socks, eww…"John shook his foot to get more raindrops out of it. He had to hurry because the school would begin in a few minutes.  
"Well hopefully the weather forecast is right with the "temporarily duration" prognosis", the exchange student thought. As he was taking the turn into the next side street he noticed an archway of a public shrine that was made on a stone plateau. Next to a pillar was a little red fox that had a red apron with hearts on it around the neck. Whether it ran away from someone? But it was unusual that the animal didn't make a move to do run away. If anything it stared at him even more than Naoto yesterday what gave John an uneasy feeling. He pretended that he was lost in thought and continued to walk. The fox suddenly jumped in front of the feet of the boy who reflexively flinched. It waved around its tail and seemed to want something. The student bowed cautiously down so that he could see what the thing was that was in the mouth of the animal.  
"Maybe bit into something…", he mumbled but before he could extend his hand the fox laid the item in front of itself and ran back to the shrine. While being puzzled he picked the Item up and looked at it. It was one of those wish woods that were written on and put into a shrine to wish something from the gods.  
"It was called "Ema" I think…but why would it give me that?", he asked himself silently, "Kinda strange…oh well, I just take that thing with me. Maybe somebody owns it."  
While the teenager was walking he remembers that his foster mother told him a lot about Japanese culture. But overeager as he was at that time he knew a little from magazines and mangas. She would always rage that he wouldn't know the real values of it at that time so he stopped with it and just listened to her. The theme of japan fascinated him since he was in a country that was miles away from here. Something connected him with Japan what he couldn't explain to himself. Before he could think more he already arrived at the Yasogami High.

"Yet again I sink in thoughts…something like that never happened to me back in New York. Most likely it's because of the peaceful and quiet atmosphere. Except for the fact that a murderer from this town died in his cell – for whatever reason.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rain  
School time

The teenager sighted while looking discontented out of the window:  
"So much for temporarily", he said a little pissed, "with those dark clouds it will rain until next morning, great…"The weather affected his mood negatively and it got worse because of the terrible English lesson – Revision, revision, revision and the revision of the revision…Luckily it ringed for the break. To not completely doze off or getting more pissed he went to the black board and looked at it. He felt unchallenged physically but also mentally. After he pushed himself through all the other  
students he could examine the clubs the school had to offer. He could join a sport- and a culture club.  
"I would like to have MMA but you can't expect too much in this hole", he thought, "but seriously, there isn't much choice there. Well then, basketball it is. Let's hope my three-pointer are still okay. So…now culture club. Theatre?" The American raised his eyebrows when he looked at it. There were almost only girls in it.  
"Not really ideal but oh well maybe I can work on my acting – even if it's almost perfect. I can also hear what they are gossiping about. But I have to hold myself back or else I will get too much attention. Let's see…Monday and Tuesday…" John wrote down the most important data and the responsible contact person.

Later…

"Crap it goes until the late afternoon. Whatever, I don't have anything better to do at the moment. I don't have to come every day like Ms. Kashiwagi said. God, that woman was creepy…" Another ringing was heard and the young man left his thinking and roams to his seat. In the also boring lesson he began to count the minutes until he could finally go out and eat something at Junes since he wasn't in the mood to cook for himself. Three…two…one…*riiiiing*  
The first one to throw his stuff into his back and vanished through the door was him. He quickly ran to his shoe locker and took those out. But he had to admit something while he was fighting with his shoelaces:  
"At least nobody annoys me or asks me strange questions.

As fast as he left the school he already sat in the Food court of Junes. It was one of the few places where he could relax and eat at the same time. When he reached for his cellphone to see if something new was up he felt the Ema that he got from the fox. He took it out and read what was written on the backside:  
"I wish that big bro is visiting us again." He paused to think: Why would the fox give him that? It couldn't be a coincidence – he was supposed to get that thing.  
"What the hell does the wish mean? Who is meant by it?", he questioned while mumbling to himself. Shortly after that he could hear a young female voice next to him:  
"Uhm…excuse me but…can I see that Ema for a moment?" The American turned around and saw a little girl who had two pigtails and brown hair. She wore a thin turtleneck jersey under a dress which had red and pink lines. A little perplexed he replied:  
"O-kay? You can keep it. It doesn't belong to me anyways." The student normally wasn't that nice especially if they didn't had anything to do with his job or if the people were unsympathetic to express it nicely. But with naïve and innocent little children he made an exception and tried to stay nice. Suddenly the girl shouted:  
"Oh that's mine! Where did you found it?" That statement came as a surprise – it almost seemed like as if it was intentional that he met that child. John replied to her question:  
"Well, that may sound a little strange but…a fox with a red apron around its neck gave me that. Do you know it? I last saw it at the shrine." His talking partner looked at him with a thoughtful look but her face changed in seconds into a big smile.  
"Oh, you mean that fox!", she said happily, "Don't worry, I believe you. It's known for doing that stuff sometimes. Well…thanks that you gave it back! I have to hang it on again or the people up there won't fulfill my wish. Besides, my name is Nanako!" The student with the Japanese origin couldn't help it but to smile since that sentence came out so cute and innocent. However he was very interested who his brother was so he checked:  
"Well my name is John I'm from America. I am really sorry. I read the wish on it because I thought I would find a name. But I shouldn't have done that if the wish should become true, right? Uhhm… who is your brother actually?" When Nanako heard where he came from she immediately shouted:  
"America?! Cool! My big bro lives there with his parents! Well, we're cousins but he is so nice to me and he is like a big bro to me! His name is Yu Narukami, do you know him?" As if scales were falling before his eyes he got a brainwave. He got a clue he searched for so long from this little girl: A connection. But before he could ask furthermore he heard a familiar voice behind him:  
"Nanako! How often do I have to tell you that you shouldn't run away while I am paying! If something would happen to you I wouldn't even notice!" The American could see that the source of the commotion came from Detective Dojima. When Dojima saw him he had a cloudy expression but John greeted him in a gushed way:  
"Nice to see you again, Mr. Policedetective, sir! You daughter I suppose?" Nanako confirmed that cheerfully but her father directly asked her to go out to a playground that was near so he could see her anytime. He wanted to talk with the young man alone. The girl looked confused to them but as the teenager nodded and smiled to her she followed the order of her father reassured.  
"You like kids, huh?", asked the police man after he saw his reaction. The student then answered confident:  
"As long as they are like your daughter, certainly. So you are the uncle of Yu Narukami?" The face of Detective Dojima face got darker after that direct question and his voice became more aggressive:  
"Did you told my daughter something?!" John looked over to Nanako. He could bet that she wouldn't know anything yet. The name Dojima was in the files back then in the category "family" but he didn't gave it much attention because at that time other suspects were interrogated. Thanks to the girl he got another connection to the chain of events even if it is a small one. So he was here that means someone had to know him.  
"Don't worry", he tried to calm the detective, "if you didn't told her then I don't have the right to talk to her about it. But you have to tell her the truth someday." John breathed in to prevent objections from his talking partner. He continued with his talk:  
"I assume that you, Mr. Dojima, are the only one in this town who knows, right? You even don't want to accept it as the truth. Well, his parents are denying it. But please, you have to admit that he-"But before he could end the sentence he got yelled at:  
"ENOUGH! BE QUIET AND DON'T DARE TO SPEAK THAT OUT! HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THAT?!"  
People in the area looked shocked but also curious to the source of the commotion and Nanako came with a worried expression. Her father was conscious about the unpleasant situation. He pretended the talk with John never happened and mumbled something before he took his daughter to his home. But the American didn't let something decided by coincidence, took the Ema the girl left on the table and threw it after the detective who noticed it. He caught it annoyed but he could gaze on the written wish on it. He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes in a painful expression before he gave it to his little girl. Feeling like he won he leaned back and he waved goodbye to Nanako with a big smile.  
On his way home he sank yet again into his thoughts:  
I hope he understand what I was talking about. Let's see if the little girl will question him or if she will leave him alone. He seemed a little frenzied when I was talking about the topic. Parent can be so impulsive…He probably had a good relation with Yu…I hope the smile helped. Supposedly it's calming for kids…or something likethat."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shortly before midnight…  
Rain

John sat with hot chocolate in the living room since he couldn't sleep. This day drained on his nerves a lot but he still had so many thoughts flying around his head that he didn't knew what he should do about it. But then he remembered that rumor he overheard from those gossiping girls. One should sit in front of the TV if it rains and when it's midnight so that one can see a special "program". John looked bored at it since he didn't have anything else to do. The clock strikes midnight and nothing happened yet. But after waiting a little while the TV began to flicker…


	4. Chapter 3: Basketball fight

Midnight

Rain

The screen flickered wildly what agitated John a little since he was sure that he turned his TV off. A little look the left told the teenager that he didn't accidentally pressed the button on the remote control which was about an arm length away from him. Something strange was going on but before he could think more about it the picture took more and more shape – even if only the background changed and an unidentifiable silhouette was blended in. The set looked like a normal news agency. After a few seconds he could hear an artificial and distorted voice whereby he bowed a little to hear every single word:

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen!...Or more like good morning! Welcome to the Midnight-Channel!", the strange host greeted possibly spectators with an American accent, "This is an important announcement! Today this channel celebrates its official comeback after it came to some incidents and had to be interrupted. The..."complains" became more frequent and forced us to stop it completely. But know the show is back for the happiness of our audience!" Grossed applause and whistling occurred out of the loudspeakers. Until know the young man didn't notice anything special what would make that channel so interesting or mysterious.

"But on the contrary to the past we will not show some third-class series with idiotic people and other stupid stuff. No, our series will be changed to a completely new program! We will show you...something more exciting what will make every single tune on worth the while. Let yourself be surprised! But you will get more information on the next show. Thank you for your interest and until then...Catch me if you can, detective...like always..."

John stared silently on the TV but his eyes widen on the last sentences.

"Damn it, that guy is here...and he knows that I am too. That last sentence in American always appears on the letters. Now he or she switched to TV. I have to assign Joe to find the station that shows this. Oh god, I hope not many have seen that...and if yes...hopefully they aren't smart enough to notice that that guy meant me. Nobody knows about my true identity yet and it should stay like that. But..." I took a while until the student finally calmed down since he was so agitated. Confused thought flew around his head but that event supported his hunch that the channel had to have something to do with the Hanged-Man case. He recollected himself and breathed deep in:

"Fact is that the people of that station can control the TVs with distant control. I can't explain it otherwise...He or she had to be quite certain that I sit in front of the television in this moment and watch it." Until that point he repeated everything the speaker was saying but he didn't reach a new conclusion.

"That channel...", the student mumbled tired, "It was so abnormal like that case one year ago...they have to be connected somehow!" After that he wrote a mail to his adoptive father Joe with a short summary of the channel.

"You won't escape from me anymore..." he was muttering to himself after he went to his bed to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Afternoon

After school

Cloudy

John stood impatient in the middle of the second sports hall where the basketball training would occur. He waited that his teacher, Mr. Kondo, would introduce him to the other players. But he noticed a little bit later that a small crowd was gathered before the halls and it waited to get it. Before he could ask himself what that commotion is all about the sports teacher came back.

"Great with that the formalities are done!", he said after he put some documents away, "If you wonder yourself why so many people are coming: Today we want to recruit new team members for the school and for that we organized an exhibition match with an Okina City school." He immediately answered on Johns surprised face:

"But don't worry, you will only be a spectator with the so called "First Years" on the bench and will observe the game. That's what they say in America I heard, ha ha! We don't want to pressure you on your first day in the club." His "English" gave John ear cancer, it was that bad. It seemed he tried to sound relaxed but the teacher was with his thoughts elsewhere. The exchange student got his uniform thrown at and he went on his way to the changing cabins.

John opened the door and the older players observed him skeptical only to ignore him the seconds after. In one corner a group made a circle and were focused on the strategic planning. A few people from his year greeted him instead since they know about him a little. But one of the seniors came at him and talked to him. He had short dark blue hair and was already in his uniform.

"Hey, new guy! Welcome to the club!...literally. I'm Kou Ichijo! Nice to meet you!" He extended his hand motivated, "Well it's quite sad that you can't play with us on your first day here. I wanted to see want you're capable of."

"No problem", John answered indifferent. He wasn't interested in the game at all since he only wanted to stay trained. Suddenly an angry voice came from the background:

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN YOU CAN'T COME?! TODAY IS AN IMPORTANT GAME FOR US!" Everyone looked startled to the source of the shout, a player, who yelled into his phone. The guy then proceeded to throw his cellphone aggressive to the ground and told the others:

"Damn it! Out fifth man won't come today! Said that he had something more important to do!" The players looked at each other bewildered until a loud laughter woke them up.

"What a shame...And the rest of the team are those twats there on the bench, right? Oh, that will be fun!" The glances were directed to the door where the team from Okina is standing. John couldn't stand such a behavior. How arrogant they put themselves over others. He could yet stay unnoticed behind Kou and didn't said anything but not for long.

"I bet not one of you is only close as good as we! Look! We even bested a school from Tokio", they were boasting while pointing to badges on their sports bags. That was enough for the detective to lose his composure. John quickly placed himself in sight and shouted while saying the first sentence in complete American:

"Challenge accepted you bitches! We'll destroy you!"

A short silence occurred and he thought in that moment:

"Damn it not again! Kiss my ass, Ego! I should better shut up in those kinds of situations! Ah whatever...now it's too late anyways. Maybe I have luck and this will strengthen my disguise as a free-time sports loving American." The Okina-Team nearly exploded from laughter and broke the silence with it.

"What's that for a clown? Always funny, those country guys! Ha ha ha ha!" After the commotion the players finally went back to their cabin and John sprinted to Mr. Kondo.

"Sir! Here! I'm going to play to!" A bit relieved that he doesn't have to change to organization plan that much he nicked to him.

"Well, we need a fifth man anyways so we don't have that much of a choice. But don't bit off more than you can chew. I don't expect master results." The boy had to grin at that comment since nobody knows that he has the necessary experience already. Kou smirked on that and laid his hand on John's shoulder.

"I like your attitude! Let's give our best!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Why are we here again?", asked Yosuke while he was sitting on the grand stand and always slid to the outside since always more people came in. Since last year the hall got extended because more and more people came into the club and the school wanted to play on tournament level. But the son of the Junes-Manager didn't liked it at all to be there since all the good spots were taken and he was squeezed between the people. He totally hated that.

"Because we don't have anything better to do? Besides we don't have a clue where "he" could be and the rest won't be at the meeting today", replied Chie who just helped herself with a juicy piece of steak. Like always she couldn't fill her stomach in the break. Either that or it was simply because it's steak. She, Ysouke and Naoto came together to the game and the boy turned to the gender trap:

"Say, don't you have a case at the moment?" The detective, whose gender John didn't knew yet, pulled her cap up a bit and gave him an answer even though it was slightly stingy:

"The only case I have is the one we have at the moment. Anyways...Oh, that's a surprise." She looked to the compilation of the team while talking and the other two also faced in that direction. They saw John warming up and a mumbling made its round:

"Since when is this guy part of the club?"

"Where is the usual fifth man?"

"I heard he only joined today!"

"Man, our team is practically screwed! Look how he always peers over to the other team! He is already too nervous for the game!" Suddenly they could observe how the new guy took Kou with a basketball under the arm to the outside. The amazement took its course and the interjections have gotten louder.

"He seriously won't need Kou for peeing? What a wuss!"

"I can't believe we had the hots for him until now!"

The trio on the grand stand looked at each other a little disturbed by the noise but Naoto ignored all that and made clear:

"I don't have to mention that we have to follow him after the game, right? If our assumptions are right then he should be the "Detective" the figure from yesterday was talking about."

"Hang on! Won't we look like stalker then?" Yosuke objected immediately a little creeped out but Chie stomped on his foot as a result so that he would shut up.

The mic was turned on and initiated the beginning of the exhibition match. The principal stood up and took the microphone into his hand.

"Greetings colleagues and students of both schools! I thank you that so many people came and I hope that this match between the Yasogami High and the Okina-City Highschool will be enjoyable! And don't forget that you also train and play for the provincial tournament! To add to that both team will represent and protect the honor of their school! Show us your abilities and needless to say: Have fun! I declare the game hereby as open!"

Mr. Kondo knew about the importance of the game but still let John believe that he didn't have to contribute much for it. Had he so little confidence in him? After the old man was done with his speech the players went to their positions. John took the shooting guard positions while Kou went to the small forward position. With his one hundred and seventy centimeters John was in the average putting Kou aside. For his first game on Japanese ground it was okay for him to stay a little behind but he already talked with his sports teacher that he could change positions with somebody anytime if something went sour. The signal for the start occurred and the ball got to John who caught it with ease and looked around while passing the ball to Kou before running through the field: The Okina Team was quite relaxed, even bored since they thought their enemy was weak. That passivity was a big mistake; the exchange student grinned malicious and bended his knee – ready to throw. He immediately jumped into the sky and threw a perfect three-pointer that went directly through the basket. Loud cheering filled the hall and the enemy team stood stunned around because they basically got run over with the interjections. The American then came closer to them and ordered them:

"And that's only the beginning! Come one, be serious! Otherwise it won't be fun to crush you into the ground! Did you played against an elementary school of Tokio?!"

After he said that a satanic grin appeared on his face because he looked down at them with a provocative gaze.

From the spectators a bunch of overwhelmed girls were screaming around like fan girls:

"Oh my gosh, I take everything back! That guy is awesome!"

"JOHN-SAMA!"

Yosuke held his ears with an annoyed expression and complained:

"Man, he makes one throw, makes a lucky hit and the whole school his licking his shoes...And there is also..." Suddenly the buzzer sounded anew. Kou threw a basket this time and even more girls were screaming as hell. The guy with the headphones sighted while Chie gave him a smirk:

"So...jealous?"

"No, not at all. Who wants to be loved by all girls-of course I'm jealous!" Her grin faded away and she replied to his reaction:

"Oh really? If you had a girlfriend then she would be jealous for you being jealous."

"Ahem. Maybe we should concentrate on the game." Naoto had no motivation for their usual quarrels.

While they were talking the Okina-Team got more and more aggressive. One of the players yelled:

"Cover those two guys who threw those hoops! The rest isn't a problem!"

"Oh great...", was John thinking before he vehemently tries to get the ball back. The walls always got denser but he still managed to get through sometimes with skilled feints and duped the orange ball with incredible speed. But they fell back since the key players speak Kou and John often took way too long getting the ball because of the interceptions and the non-stop covering. After a few more attack tries the commentator nobody cared about signaled for the first break.

"And stop! 2-Minute-Break! It's twelve to twenty-four for the Yasogami High!" John immediately snatched Kou and put their heads together.

"Okay, I sure hope that will work", the blue-haired guy mentioned to the American while leaving the benches.

"Don't worry", Connor assured him after he gave the teacher the sign what they were planning, "the plan could work for idiots. And we have luck that those retards aren't the best what Japan has to offer. They have a lot of weaknesses."

The signal for the next part was given and the commentator with the colorful Afro announced:

"Ladies and gentlemen! The second quarter begins! Everything is possible yet." The new student now stood as a power forward. The curious students were surprised to see that.

"What the hell...?!"

"No! Stick to your sniper shots!"

"That's not what they are called!"

"I don't care! What is he planning?!"

After a few plays John finally got the ball from the point guard and the enemy realized that this was his actual forte. His dribbling was good enough to often get trough. He even barely grazed the ball so that it would fly into another directions. He sometimes even managed an ankle break since their movements got worse. With his teamwork with Kou they managed to catch up and the crowd was mostly cheering for the two of them. The other teammates had an asking expression but John noticed and explained to them:

"Streetball. Learn that in America." A short nod to each other raised their morale to the maximum and the American wanted to give the spectators a bit more entertainment. After the enemy team got a goal John immediately punched the ball with a straight to Kou who threw another basket after he caught it. Nevertheless he shook his hands a little from the pain.

"Wow, he's good!" Chie called out excited while she was following the match with tension. But Naoto corrected her statement:

"He may be good but in comparison to other Americans he is maybe over average. Also his opponents are pretty weak and he has Kou as a competent support. I assume that he does martial arts since the punch just now showed knowledge about boxing." Her eyes got narrowed when she observed the spiky haired boy.

"What intrigues me however is his ability in analyzing. He perceived the weaknesses of the opposing team even though he sees them for the first time today – and he uses that mercilessly. He is also extremely adaptive since he can work together with Kou perfectly and fits into every role that needs to be filled at the moment since he changed positions here and there. If my presumptions are correct then he may be even better than me in detective work..." A short silence occurred between the trio and the other two students looked at masculine girl with a confused look.

"So, a Mary Sue, only manly? And besides that last play looked like it was stolen from "Kuroko no Basket", wasn't it?" Yosuke finally raised his voice to break the silence. But that comment failed miserably and the two girls stomped on his feet yet again.

"OUCH! Why always the feet?! I still need them!"

"Shut up over there!", a few spectators in front of them yelled annoyed and they looked to the game again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"3...2...1...AND THE GAME IS OVER! THE YASOGAMI-TEAM WON SEVENTY-SIX TO FIFTY!"

John gave Kou a powerful High-Five and went after a cheering explosion with the team into the team cabin. Naoto made a hand sign and pointed to the gate where all students had to walk through if they want to leave the school ground. There they waited a few minutes until the Japanese American with his hood on got into their sight. They followed him unobtrusive from a distant until they arrived at an alley. The exchange student already noticed them since it was quite obvious that none of the three of them walked this way usually. He turned around like a gentleman and walked directly at his pursuers. He then talked directly to Naoto:

"So we meet again, Mr. Detective...and another two people." Before Naoto could say anything Chie intervened:

"Uhm, yeah, about that. Because he obviously didn't noticed yet: NAOTO SHIROGANE IS A GIRL! Everyone knows that at school!" John had to collect his mind for a few moments and observed her a bit more in detail. But for the gender trap it got slowly a bit unpleasant and asked a bit uncomfortable:

"Err...is something wrong?" Then the exchange student softly his his hand with his fist.

"Ahhhhh...Bandages", he said evident. In that moment Naoto's face got red like a tomato and she stuttered a lot before she got out a sentence. Suddenly a loud shoot was heard.


	5. Chapter 4: Investigation

"Damn it!", John cursed in English after the shoot faded away. He ran without delay instinctively in the direction of the sound. Judging of the volume it had to be either a strong caliber or somebody pulled the trigger close by. The student arrived at the entrance of the building and twisted the knob hectic a few times. Sadly he had to realize that the door was locked. Since he couldn't wait until somebody of the apartment building could open it for him he kicked with all his might against the door, next to the lock. After a few tries it finally broke down. Before he perceived Yosuke's complains John charged up the floors until the forth and likewise last one. A few residents were assembled in front of a certain apartment.

"It must be here. Tch...these people have to go...time for a little panic...", the young man thought gleeful and took a deep breath, "HURRY, EVERYONE OUT! HERE COULD BE A MURDER!" Like expected did the obstacles fled to the exit. Meanwhile John walked to the free door and opened it careful with the foot. The hand to the knife fumbling a stench of blood approached him through the small gab. Now the door frame attracted his attention: One could see the signs of a crow bar what meant that the door was certainly not opened by the tenant. However the strange thing was that the spot where the wood was broke off showed, that somebody broke the door from the inside. From the inside? Did somebody wanted to break out? Before he could think further about it the other three persons, who were following him before, finally caught up with him.

"Okay...we have...called the police...what now?", Chie was asking out of breath since they had to fight through the panic rush. She also was out of form since she was stuck with studying lately.

"You two stay here and make sure that no unauthorized person come in. I will investigate the matter", Naoto was commanding her friend and took out white gloves. John also put his hands into his pocket, also took out white special gloves and put them on.

"Two are better than one", John argued defying to the female detective who stared at him a little confused. He then turned to the other two.

"Hey you. Can one of you handle a knife? If yes, take this – self defense only", he added to his sentence while he took out his combat knife. The guy with the headphones took the knife but John could clearly see how they were surprised about the weapon. Nevertheless the American was glad that they didn't put up a fuss because of it and didn't began preaching about prohibitions. No, they just nodded, maybe out of fear. But he could see that this wasn't the case. Even Naoto did not said anything about it. Even if it displeased him to give a normal student a weapon their safety was still necessary. Besides that he would get the knife back – no matter the circumstances.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The two detectives went slowly in and found themselves inside of a studio flat. Through the open door of the floor lamp the majority of the room was lighten up and John didn't need another light source because of that. Now he saw the origin of the stench: On the revolving chair lied in front of him was the corpse of a young man, probably in his age. His head was hanging backwards and blood flowed on the keyboard of the PC. The lifeless arms almost touched the ground and behind the body one could see a low of blood splatter; on the wall, on the curtains that were darkening the room and on the screen of the computer on which a forum was seen. There was a moderately amount of blood on the T-Shirt of the victim and the ground. Connor carefully walked up to the corpse while Naoto was investigating other places of the room. The dim light was making their work even harder but they couldn't since that would attract attention. Lastly John shook his head as the girl was turning her back on him and asked a little surprised but with a criticizing tone:

"Say, shouldn't you watch out that I won't withhold evidence?" After that Naoto replied coldly:

"If you say something like that why won't you keep me in check too? Call me naive but I think I can see a real detective immediately when I observe one. Besides I can see the pride you take in this job in your eyes."

"Truly naive", John was thinking but he put his focus back on the corpse. Maybe she knew but even if one of them would withhold evidence now, it would be way too late. The police was already on its way and this town isn't something you call big. Suspicious would be both at the moment.

The exchange student inspected the hole in the head more in detail. The wound was directly between the eyes but it wasn't round what one would expect of a bullet. From the middle on the ends became more edgy, almost spiky. Because of that it couldn't have been a bullet from a firearm.

"Looks like a spearhead or something along those lines...", John was mumbling to himself. But then he discovered, while walking around the body, a little dart in the right side of the body's neck – most likely a sedative dart. But why?"

"Here is a bullet in the ground!", Naoto was saying loudly and took John out of his thinking world. He turned around to examine the place the girl was pointing too. He went down kneeling while Naoto was going to the corpse.

"And there again a lot of things that don't make any sense at all...Why do I have the feeling that this guy or this girl wants to troll me?" John took out a little note block and wrote down everything he saved in his head. After he was done writing down all about this room he needs he checked what the girl who looked more like a guy was doing.

Naoto stared at a TV that was far in the left of the killed boy and it didn't had any trails of blood.

"Wow, that guy had to be poor. One could barely crawl through that thing, it's that small...well I should have seen everythin-", John began to say but suddenly they could hear the arrival of the police cars and a couple policemen charged the room. Before he knew what was happening he already got handcuffs around his wrists like the three other students. He could only say "Huh, that's new" before he was forbidden to talk.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the police station...

"For the last time! The guy was already dead when we came! I want to talk with the detective of the case, not a patrol cop who is busy catching cats for little grandmas! Besides! I-WASN'T-IT!". John was raging around while he was with his so called "accomplices" inside of a darkened interrogation room and a grimly looking cop was sitting in front of them.

"Oh, really?! And why did you had two pistols and a knife! You are clearly the murderer!", the police man was arguing against that. The discussion ended abruptly when the door was opened and Detective Dojima came in. With a clear head movement he ordered the other officer to leave the room and then proceeded to sit down on his place. When he saw the teenagers in front of him he groaned, leaned slowly to the front and raised his voice:

"It has only been about a year and then already three of you do something like that. What under "Don't interfere with police business" haven't you understand? Playing detective will at a murder crime scene will not be tolerated! Except from Shirogane, but with her it is a different matter. You would be in big trouble if I wouldn't know you. And...we meet a lot recently, huh?" He clearly looked to John who noticed that his seat neighbors looked at him curiously.

"Three encounters so far if I remember right...yes, that is interesting. Anyways you should know who I am now, right?", John was asking tired because of the endless discussion he had with the guy before Dojima. The police detective looked to Yosuke and Chie and said:

"You two can go. You'll be spoken free from the suspicion. Naoto and our American however stay here. Naoto, the police wants your services, so he should keep quiet about it. Although I am pretty sure that you will tell them everything I have to say anyways, right?" The girl with the blue head nodded in confirmation since he already know about them. After the two students went out John was introducing himself:

"My name is John Connor, but you should already know that. I assume you pursued investigations?" The young woman had an asking expression since she almost knew nothing about him. Dojima took out a file and opened it:

"Let's see...John Connor, adoptive son of the vice-police chef from New York and a private detective who is a so called "genius". You are here because of some scholarship...But I am sure that part is a lie. Anyways you already solved a lot of cases and you are on one case for a year. You got some kind of clue that he came here and now you think probably think that the...Adachi-Case and this case with Mitsuo Kubo is connected with your case. I didn't got more data since it was quite...few. Only the usual records you can get from an adopted orphan..." Dojima's expression told John that he still had some questions about his origins but he wasn't the only one in this room besides Naoto.

He himself had no idea about it. He only knows that he one day woke up inside some bed without any memory when he was about twelve years old. His foster parents told him enough that interested him. Seemed like he was a different person judging from his apparently past acquaintances before that but he didn't care. He wasn't the type who would be hung up from the past. At least this was what he always told to himself. What happened to make him lose his entire memory? It wasn't that he didn't care. It was fear what prevented him to ask what happened and how his life was. If his parents would tell him about it voluntary then so be it. Suddenly he was torn out from his world of thought when Dojima snapped his fingers:

"Hey, don't dream around! I just said that I am against the idea that some kid from a foreign country comes by and wants to interfere with our work!" John grinned and leaned back on his chair while he said sarcastically:

"Don't worry. I will intervene again and again whether you like it or not. Like you said, I'm behind that douchebag since a year and do not have the interest to give that up. Even if you tell every single police men around here to keep me away from a crime scene: I will get the information. Think about the normal people in this town: Should I just sit around and let that maniac walk around in the town?!" Mr. Dojima had an even angrier face then before since that just sounded like a threat. After a few seconds he then asked a little pissed:

"How can you be so sure, that your murderer is even here?!" The American took a deep breath and leaned forwards and answered in a whispering tone:

"Yu Narukami...does that ring a bell?" The police man immediately stood up so furious that the chair was falling down.

Naoto was shocked when she saw the scene in front of her: The last time he was like that was when Nanako got kidnapped. What did John told him? Suddenly Dojima smashed his fist on the table but his hands up as if he was arrested:

"Steady...I'll tell you what I know about him. But I want that our female detective will wait outside. It is a family matter." When she heard that she instantly stood up and went outside while she still had a worried look on her face. But she could tell from Dojima's expression that he wanted to hear whatever John was going to tell him.

After the door closed the American raised his voice to share his knowledge like promised:

"Okay...You couldn't know everything so I will tell you details the police hid from the public for a reason. Let's begin with how I met him..." The Inaba resident asked then at once:

"You knew him?!"

"You wanna know everything? Then ask questions after I'm done, okay? Yes I knew him because we went to the same school. Besides of me one if the few Japanese ones on the school. Really sympathetic, athletic, popular with guys and girls...He had a pretty calm and attentive personality and always had good answers for everybody. Kinda like a psychologist...good man, good man. Well, one morning his corpse was found in a park. Naked and without a sign for his death. That was new. Sadly no witnesses reported in. After that no murders like that or like the murder one hour ago here were committed in New York. You could say I am trusting my instincts here. That is the reason I am here." The detective had a pained and stressed expression on his face and he held his hand against the forehead. John slowly got tired since he was locked up here way too long. He raised his voice once again while he stood up so that he could go:

"I want to tell you something now I tried to tell his parents already. Be prepared that your nephew is one hundred percent dead and will never come back." Mr. Dojima processed his words inside his head when he suddenly noticed something wrong with that sentence that John just said. He immediately asked:

"What do you mean "one hundred percent"? You just said yourself that his corpse was found!" The breathing of the American flattened. How often did he heard that from the colleagues from his foster father? "He is dead. His corpse was found. Stop dreaming." He looked up and laughed to himself shortly:

"Ha...Should I tell you my naive thoughts? Yes, we found a corpse that is completely identical with Yu Narukami...but my question is: Why was there not a single scratch on it? Even the autopsy didn't reveal any signs of outside influence or poisoning. Furthermore...oh my god that sounds so ridiculous. Forget it what I just said. If you excuse me now, Mr. Detective."

"Not so fast boy!", Dojima shouted behind the student, "Your weapons will be confiscated if you understand why! You only get a warning this time but we won't let you meddle with police work again! And tell Naoto to go to the higher ups."

\\\\\\\\\\\

After those words were said Dojima let him go. John gave the waiting girl the message and left the building quite enervated. On his way home he did not see a single human soul so he could sort out his thoughts in peace:

"Why do I have the feeling that it would be possible to create a fake corpse? I should know that the technology this world has in the moment won't be enough for that...but still..." Suddenly he could hear an echoing voice. He turned around hectically but he didn't see anybody who would have such a voice. But somehow it felt...familiar. Now he could slowly understand the words:

"_I am thou...thou art I..."_

Dizzily John touched his face and leaned at a street lantern. Stomach cramps and dizziness overcame him. His pulse got a lot faster and harder. But as fast as it came it also vanished as fast. After a few seconds all his stated stabilized and his sight got a lot clearer.

"I must be more tired than I thought...", the American was mumbling to himself. He couldn't explain what the hell just happened to him so he practically ran to his house to get some sleep since he came to the conclusion that the stress was making him crazy. When he arrived he locked the door with all safety measurements he could think off. But when he turned around something unexpected greeted him: In front of him sat the fox from the day before yesterday who still wore that red apron thing. He would be surprised normally but the cuteness washed that away. Further behind on the couch were three more and smaller foxes cuddling with each other before they walked up behind the bigger one, Seemed like the biggest one was the mother or something like that. One had a yellow, one a blue and the last one a green scarf around the neck. Dulled by the exhaustion John didn't even throw a tantrum about it.

"How-okay, you know what? Forget it. Well, if you search for food I could give you a little bit of something but I can't supply you forever."

"Yip!" The foxes were waving their tails so that the boy had to grinned a bit.

"Okay, I understand. One yip for yes, two for no. Do you need food from me daily?"

"Yip-yip!"

"You wanna live here?"

"Yip!"

"You go out when you want to?"

"Yip!"

"You are house trained?"

"Yip!"

"Okay with that everything is cleared. Make yourself at home." The foxes instantly split up into various places in the house and the American sighted quietly:

"If I wouldn't love foxes that much I would have thrown them out. Well, as long as they don't destroy or dirty something I couldn't care less. I should think up names for them later." Unexpected for him he heard the ringing of the doorbell. The foxes ran into the basement because of it what John impressed: They seemed to know that not everybody should see them. John opened the door after releasing the locks.

"Yeah, hello...the hell?!"


	6. Chapter 5: All kinds of news

"The hell?!", John repeated with wide open eyes since something unexplainable was in front of him - for whatever reason someone posed in a big and round costume what is seemingly supposed to be a bear and was standing right there. The colors in red, blue and white kinda resembled some flag from an unknown country. The person who was inside that absurd animal thing stared at him and spoke quickly:

"Beary good day, but can I have your TV?" John first doubted his ears than his eyes – did he just said "beary"? And did they eyes just moved like normal ones? He shook the head and concentrated on the question he answered with a simple "No" before he closed the door. Another reason for his doing was that he had a strange feeling when he saw that thing like he had with the blonde guy on the day on his arrival.

"Probably normal the circumstances given...I mean, the hell was-" But seconds later the door bell was ringing again and John opened the door yet another time. Just like he was expecting the bear was still there and yelled this time:

"But I need that TV beary, beary much!"

"Then buy yourself one, damn it! And if you ring one more time I will rip that fur off and shove it up your stupid mouth!" Connor really already had enough of those bear puns. He literally smashed the door in and locked it up completely annoyed. He really did not need this. Especially on this day. He walked down the stairs to the basement and baited the foxes out with some soothing words. He quickly took out his cellphone and was inserting Joe's number already. Sadly he only reached the mail box. Because of that he sighted loudly and typed in another number. After a few signal tones a conversant and female voice was speaking in English from the other side:

"Hello? Conner here?" John then replied in Japanese with a little relieved tone:

"It's me, John. Misaki, coul-" Before he could finish his sentence the female voice immediately interrupted him in a threatening manner of speaking:

"How often do I have to tell that you should call me Mum, hm~? And don't dare to come with the whole adoption story!"

"Okay, okay, geez...Mum, where is Joe?",John was asking again a little bit ashamed. His adoptive mother then replied:

"He is at a crime scene. Since you aren't here anymore he has to go himself more often so that his reputation won't totally go out of the window. Should I give him a message from you?"

"Yes", he answered tensed, "Another murder happened but this time I saw the corpse...It was totally irrational again...Well, tell him please, he should let his cellphone on so that I can reach him next time. Besides I have told the uncle of Yu everything about the case - at least that what had something to do with his nephew." Misaki fell silent for a short moment but then inquired furthermore:

"Did you told him your "stupid" thoughts? The ones with the fake corpse?" The student took a deep breath but still tried to object his ideas from that time:

"Listen, you too should know that something like that isn't possible in our age. It will take at least fifty years to get such results. It's technically cloning, you know? And although I know all that I still cannot explain why I can't completely doubt my idea."

"Well, sometime you can't explain everything. For instance that you only can cook American food good", the woman was rejoicing giggling. Her adoptive son then gave a humorless answer:

"That was a bad example but yes. Most likely it is simply because we live in America?"

"That is not an argument, John. I also live here and I can cook almost everything. Say did you already met a girl that got your interest?", Misaki was asking interested. She just couldn't stop to squeeze out every single Information out of him.

"Hm...", the boy from the Connor-Family had to think hard, "Well, there was this girl who looks like a boy and who is also a "detective genius". I suppose I am interested since I want to know how experienced she is in her work." His analytic answer sadly provoked his mother a little since she yelled angry through the phone:

"I meant if you could be friends or even get laid with her! Okay, maybe not that, but something into the romance direction! I don't want that you stay there alone and it would be much more reassuring if I would knew that somebody takes care of you! Friendship and love feels good!"

"You know exactly how I am. I can't say that I'm the most social guy in the world. The guys in New York are okay, I know them since my childhood. Well from what I remember. But now I am here in a totally different town, if you even call that town and start from dust! It will take some time until one can build up friendships and whatsoever!", John tried to argument with that but that left his foster mother cold because she immediately responded:

"Excuses, excuses! You could at least try some small talk with her or anyone at all! Always start small! And if someone invites you take the offer! With too much fear and too little motivation you will never get better to make some contacts! Remember, the more contacts you have-"

"...the more eyes and ears I have for the case, I know, I know...Okay, fine, I will try...", the young man finally agreed tired. Because of that Misaki's tone immediately changed to a happier one, like always when her family admits that she is right.

"Perfect! Well, I have to hang up now. You know, cooking course and that kind of stuff. Would be nice if you would call more often – and not only because of work! This time would be great. It should be...eighteen o'clock at your place right? Yes, eighteen-No, wait, seventeen o'clock would be better. That way we have much more time to talk. Don't worry I'm always awake at that time as you know. Love you, bye!" The connection broke off and John put the cellphone back into his side pocket of his pants. He sighted loudly but a smile appeared on his face. It has been a while since he heard the voice of his ordering mother of authority. He put the curtains together which darkened the room. After he was sure everything was closed and locked he jumped on to the couch.

"So...let's see what happens today..."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Midnight

Rain

The American sat in front of the TV while the foxes were gathered around him. He patted one of them that was on his lap. The others were at various other places of the couch. As soon as the clock reached midnight the screen flickered again and one could recognize the silhouette from yesterday. The show master raised its distorted voice with the sound of a comedy-show:

"Welcome, my ladies and gentlemen! I shall greet you to the Midnight-Channel! Let's go to the news straight away: Some "No-Life", what one would say in America, was killed in his apartment this afternoon – namely me!" Fake laughter was sounding from the loudspeakers but John had a different problem at the moment. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did someone just confessed to have murdered someone in TV?! The voice nevertheless continued with its news so that John had to think about it later:

"Naoto Shirogane and John Connor immediately began with the investigations. You know, Ms. Shirogane was asked by the police itself to help with the case. In comparison Mr. Connor got nothing like that! NOTHING!" The shocked boy had to listen how some third class moderator threw names, especially his own, out into the public without a hint of caring about it.

"Awwww...great. Tomorrow will be so annoying...", John was mumbling to himself before he put his focus back to the show:

"Speaking of Mr. Connor, my dear spectators! Did you know that he is a damn good detective from New York? But he is NOT the nice guy from the neighborhood! No, he is the definition of an anti-hero!" John had to groan loudly when his name was shouted out like he was some pop star.

"Bad guys are kicking someone to death? John shoots their knees and cut of their thumbs! One guy breaks another ones arm? The Japanese badass from America breaks two! He pays those people the double amount back! Is that not an awesome guy, right?! And since he is the adopted son from a high-ranked policeman he also always gets the permission he needs right now! No matter what he does he gets away with it! IS! THAT! NOT! COOOOOOLLLL?! Anyways he didn't managed to catch me! He followed me to this town me since I killed his schoolmate Yu Narukami! But so much to that. Our next and last topic is going to be about a cool animation show! Here are some scenes!" The young man could not rhyme together why the hell all that happened at the same time his investigations are going good since a long time in this case. He hoped to see something helpful in that animation even if it is only a small hint for the identity of the mysterious moderator. Sadly he could only see how a giant samurai-like being beating away small black balls with monstrous tongues with an even more giant sword-spear-thing. That creature was almost demonic and held the strange weapon upside down like a knife. It seemed like it was quite aggressive and even taunted its opponents. John couldn't see more because of the bad resolution of that animation.

"AND THERE IT IS! THE RANDOMNESS!", he yelled through the room what made the foxes run away from him. At that moment he didn't paid much attention since he was really enraged since he expected more. Suddenly the program ended instantly after a quick "Bye" from the show master and the whole room got dark since the light of the TV vanished.

"Great, that is exactly what I needed: Being a gossip source in the school...", Connor was mumbling to himself pissed off who then proceeded to find the foxes to try to calm them down.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The next day

In the schoolmate

Sunny

Seemingly the Midnight-Channel made his round since everywhere he went he got mumbling and sneaking looks. Besides of the ones who talked to him about the game from yesterday there was apparently no other topic in the school. He earlier made a short trip to the drama club but the level there was too low for him so he decided to just let it be. Like always he walked up to the rooftop so that he could relax there. When he walked up the stairs he noticed that the door was open and could hear a discussion. He sneaked closer in without revealing himself so that he could understand what kind of talk was held there.

"Listen, we cannot trust the Midnight-Channel to one-hundred percent. That individual can say a lot...furthermore we would make the same mistake we almost did with Namatame." The American could assign that voice to Naoto. Then he could identify the voice of Kanji:

"Shouldn't we just ask that John guy himself? This is too complicated! If he ain't tell us on his own will then we will just get him to it!" The boy was making a fist but before Connor could listen more his head pained again like yesterday and he managed to hear the same echoing voice:

_"I am thou...thou art I...from the sea of thy soul, I come...thine lost memories shall return to thou..."_

"What the hell is that? Something talks...in my head?", John muttered to himself. This time he is sure that that didn't happen because he was tired. Slowly the pain faded away but he realized that he wasn't the quietest one while whining in pain since the people from the rooftop heard him. Yosuke raised his voice after a short awkward silence:

"Sooo...seems like he is on the verge of puking the stairs a new color...Should we interrogate him anyways?"

"How nice", the American was thinking while he tried to get a sight that did not look like a pixel-feast. Nevertheless he decided to play the dumb one and asked:

"About what?" He sounded more dizzy or rather high then he thought he would. Naoto looked at the others to signalize that she would handle it. Because of that Chie then had an almost begging look directed to Naoto what made the lady in with blue hat sigh:

"Hm...Alright. That could be good training for you since you want to be a police detective. Very well, he is yours." The tomboy then cracked her fist while grinning but immediately let it be since everyone else gave her an angry look. They took John on to the rooftop and let him sit. He noticed that the blonde guy with the flamboyant shirt was not with them. Seems like he either was not at school today or in general. Chie then coughed a little to get attention and began the interrogation:

"Alright...As you have heard we want to ask you a few questions...Did you see the Midnight-Channel from yesterday?"

"You mean today. There is a reason it is called "Midnight"-Channel. And yes I have. What about it?", John asked who was back to a normal state, "Is this about Yu Narukami and my...reputation?"

"Indeed! Could you tell us if it is true? About...h-his..." Her voice halted and her eyes pointed to the ground like everyone else. In Yukiko's eyes he could see even a stronger sadness and worryness. Seemed like she had a little deeper connection with him. The private detective then breathed deep in and had to know if they had the right to know the truth:

"Are you friends of him?"

"We are his best friends! And we went trough a lot of things..." Yosuke made his statement with a euphoric tone to which the Inn-Girl added:

"He brought us all together!" This didn't made it easier for him to tell them everything. He hates to bring bad news about someone to friend and families. Maybe because that was one of the reasons that he was so anti-social.

"Alright, I understand. Then you can get the ugly truth: His unharmed corpse was found. His DNA was identical with his data. There is no reason to doubt that it is him and that he is dead. Except the fact that his body didn't even had a scratch." He purposely left out his own opinion about the fake-corpse but then the following question surprised him:

"Wouldn't it be possible to recreate the corpse or something?"

He looked dumbfounded to the girl with the long brown hair and looked into her eyes: They did not show a single hint that she believed in death of their friend. The same was with the others. Suddenly he got brilliant idea and inquired right away:

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Uhm, what should we know?", Yukiko was asking while hesitating. John on the other hand focused on their mimic.

"Lips pressed together, nervous looks are getting exchanged, person hesitated...", the young man was summing up inside his head analytic. He noticed that Naoto regained her composure faster then the others but that didn't stop him from asking further:

"Have you actually seen that...thing in that weird animation? That with the giant samurai-thing with the giant sword-spear?" After he spoke out those words he immediately focused on the reactions. He then analyzed it as precisely as possible:

"Twitching at the words "thing", "animation" and "sword-spear"...look away on purpose. Conclusion: Either they are with the murderer or they know something no other persona will believe it except of them. First option? Unlikely. Second one? Possible. May be get a freaky explanation from them. Or silence. Two actions to choose: Ask them directly or leave it and try to get it another way. Maybe one by one. Less confidence alone then in group. What decision to make?"

But before he could make a decision the bell was ringing for the end of the lunch-break. John just wanted to leave but Naoto yelled after him:

"One last question! The things this person was saying about you...are they true?" While John was walking away he simply answered with a light sarcastic "maybe".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Midnight

Cloudy

John was lying around on his couch and thought about the events from the last days. The voice in his head, the case and the Midnight-Channel...they had to be connected somehow. The foxes were not in his house this time so he could had his peace. He stood up and walked up to the window-door to the back garden of the house. The entire room was still dark but before he could open something to get fresh air he heard a strange sound.

"That sounded like like those sounds you hear in Anime when some drop falls down on some black nothingness...I seriously get crazy here..." But then he noticed how someone was behind him.


	7. Chapter 6: Entrance to a new world

John could hear that someone was behind him. The steps came more and more closer and the American breathed deep in. The young man didn't know or understand where the intruder came from but he knew one thing for certain: That guy will get a beating from him. If his assumptions were right the mysterious persona was near the TV. He waited until the intruder was near enough.

"Okay...now!", John thought and turned around instantly to give his enemy a spinning-back fist with his right. Unfortunately his arm was caught right away and through John's mind came only the following sentence:

"Not time to think or to predict now...Shit!" With those thoughts he tried to punch him or her with a left straight. He is turning his hips and shifted his weight on his right foot. But this got also blocked. Before he could do anything more the intruder grope him firmly and threw him over on the ground. He whined out because of the pain but tried to ignore it and immediately tried to stand up again. His opponent wasn't your average street-fighter or martial arts student. This one was professional.

"I can't see a thing here...let's try a clinch, shall we?" He began to run and dodged a right straight. John embraced the neck with his hands and pulled him or her down so that he could repeatedly shove his knee into the not invited guest's face. But this guy blocked every single attack. He managed to pull his right back quickly enough so the intruder had both arms for defense. Suddenly, when John prepared for a stronger knee attack, his enemy threw his arms around him and raised John up before he pressed him into the ground. The American tried to keep him unto him with holding his legs around him. But the masked one could escape and jumped to the right side of him. The next thing the young man could feel was the breaking of one or two rips. Pained he tried to get his enemy back to the ground with his legs but that persona grappled him and threw him into the kitchen. John flew against a kitchen cupboard. With even more pain than before he tried to get up. At this moment a knife block and various other sharp things were right in front of him. Now was not the time to let this intruder alive for interrogation if that guy is trying to kill him. He took every single knife and threw them at his opponent one by one. Against his expectations the target sadly dodged every single on until John only got a meat cleaver left. The one with the broken rips tossed his last weapon with all his might. But this time the masked person didn't only dodged t, no, he even caught it with his right hand and dropped it on the ground. The teenager had to observe that with shock but he also knew that he had to stay on the offensive. It was known to him that this was an idiotic and desperate plan but he still initiated it: What other choice did he have? He began to run into the direction of his mortal danger despite the state of his rips and tried to somehow break his opponents mobility with low kicks to the legs. The intruder raised his leg as a response and John immediately shot a right at him. His enemy unfortunately dodged yet again and did a counter against his stomach. Yet again he could hear the cracking of bones. Now more of his rips were broken. His body was bended forwards because of the body shot. That way it was literally an invitation for an uppercut and because of that John could felt the knuckle on his chin and head was forcefully raised upwards. His sight got blurry and he could see that a few more punches came directly to his face before the intruder clutched him again. Seconds later he found himself on the table of the living room. The only thing he could notice in his dizzy state was that the intruder was about to throw him against the TV.

"Damn...it..." His sight got dark completely and he couldn't even feel the impact.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

John slowly opened his eyes and noticed one thing that didn't made any sense: He got his ass handed a few moments ago so why was there no pain anymore? And didn't he got thrown against his TV? Instead being in his own house he found himself in a bluish first-class part of an airplane. He looked out of the window and saw nothing than clouds.

"Okay, either I got warped to a plane or I am on my way to heaven...the hell am I thinking? Both things don't make sense!" Now he looked what is in front of him and he got terrified a little: A small man who was half-bald with an unnatural long nose was sitting on seat in front of him on the same table. At least the creature looked male and he laid his chin on his white gloves which were a nice contrast to his black suit. Next to the long-nose man sat a beautiful young woman with blond hair and a very light skin. Her blue clothes fitted into the blue surroundings. Now the strange creature raised its voice:

„Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. My name is Igor and this one is Margaret. It appears we have a new guest."Igor spoke in English what surprised John but he ignored that and asked also in his American language:  
"Am I dead?" Igor chuckled a little and replied:  
"No. Do not worry, your body is still in reality. We summoned you inside your dreams."

"First English, now Japanese! Can he decide in what language he speaks?!", John was raging in his head. Nevertheless he decided to play along and asked:

"Why are you summoning me only now?" Now the woman named Margaret explained:

"You signed the contract a long time ago. But you seemed to forgot about it directly after that what led to a...interruption. The reason, why it is only now that we can summon you, is that you are inside a world where your lost memories are." Lost memories? Contract? What is she talking about? Just when he was about to ask for more detail Igor raised his voice another time:

"Let us look into your future...Do you believe in fortune-telling, "John Connor"?" He emphasized his name as if there was something wrong with it. Suddenly a stack of cards appeared on the little table and Igor continued his talk:

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different," the man with the long nose chuckled yet again, "Life is following the same principles, right?" He turned around a card and John let him to his thing.

"Hm...the tower...in the upright position. This card symbolizes the past. It shows that something changed at some point in your life to something bad. How interesting...But only because it is in the past does that mean you can't change it back into the better?" He was talking in riddles for the young man but Igor turned around the next card:

"The card that shows the near future is...the moon. It symbolizes illusion and mystery. It seems that you will face a riddle." Did he meant the case? But he was already on it since a year.

"And the future beyond is...the magician. You have to use a special power only you have to overcome the ordeal...hm..." Igor stared at John and continued, "How intriguing...You are different than the ones before you..." The American wanted to ask what he meant with that but suddenly he could feel a tremor around him. The small man threw him a blue key and smiled:

"This is the key to this room. I will now send you back. Do not worry, you will be able to come back anytime. But until then...Goodbye." Johns sight suddenly got dark again and the pain returned to him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Ugh..." He opened his eyes again and found himself lying on the ground. He tasted the blood inside his mouth which he spit out in an instance. He tried to stand up slowly but that was not possibly without pain. He reflexively held his rips and looked around. It was very foggy but he could see shapes of a giant TV-studio. This place had a bizarre atmosphere so John wanted to get out as fast as possible. Now he noticed how his eyes felt more sluggish and he knew that the pain increase in his head was not from the punches he got. Had the fog anything to do with it? On the spur of the moment he saw a pair of glasses on the ground. He picked them up and put them on, hoping that it would do anything even if he thought that that was idiotic. However the glasses really did help since the fog was almost gone for him. His fatigue faded away a little too so he kept them on.

"Okay...time to explore. There has to be some kinds of painkillers...or an exit." He began his march in this strange world with slow and hobbling steps.

After he managed to walk a bit he sat down tortured from his rips and tried to get air to breathe. Suddenly he saw in front of him a bunch of black, strange creatures and they came closer to him. He then recognizes that they were the same flying balls from that animation in the Midnight-Channel.

"...Now it would be great if that samurai-thing would come and save my butt", John was thinking but now he heard the voice from the past days in his head. Only this time it sounded like...a little boy?

"I am thou, thou art I, yada yada yada...Hello? Do you hear me? I swear to god if the connection will be cut off again I am going to crack up!"

"Usually I would question who you are and why you are in my head but if you could tell me how to survive this shit I am all ears! I don't plan to die from giant tongue balls!", the American was shouting in the air since he had no idea how to interact with the voice otherwise.

"FINALLY!...Oh, you are in this world. No wonder the line is so clear now. Well, you are here. Half-dead, but who cares. Just do exactly what I'm gonna tell you. Imagine a card in your hand."

"That sounds retar-". But before John could finish his sentence the young voice screamed:

"IMAGINE CARD! NOW!"

"ALRIGHT, GEEZ!"

"DON'T YELL LIKE THAT!"

"YOU SCREAM IN MY HEAD!"

"DO YOU HAVE THE CARD?!"

"STOP SHOUTING ALREADY!" John could not believe that he would do a scream battle with a voice in his head. But when he finally thought about a the thing the voice wanted him to, a blueish card materialized in his head. This felt awfully familiar for him. Now the kid-voice ordered:

"Good. Now smash it and shout "PERSONA"! The handle the rest."

"I'm going to die anyways so I can try that out. But I swear if this won't work...PERSONA!" He threw the card up and used the side of his fist to smash it. Suddenly a blue light shined behind him and he turned around: An about two heads bigger being that has a bunch of different kinds of garments with all kinds of colors on. Most of the clothes were red on the other hand. The creature was totally hooded and put on a fighting position. Now it raised the same child voice like the one in Johns head.

"One thing before I begin: I am barely stronger than those things. And they are the weakest that exist. Oh and in this form my name is Gogo." The American turned his head around slowly and gave him an enraged look:

"...WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I give you back your two revolvers with the emergency bullets. You can only use them in REALLY dangerous situations." Gogo threw him the firearms and a small box but John was still pissed and yelled:

"Why don't I have normal bullets?! And why are you so weak?" The being raise his hands to calm him and explained:

"Chill. You can get more later from that Velvet Room. But now we have to kill those things."It then quickly added before John could complain more:

"Remember the Persona in the TV? Imagine the weapon and the fighting style. Then wish I can use it. After that I can copy that."

"Why do I imagine everything?! And what the living hell is a "persona"?!", the young man is still trying to argue about.

"Stop whining and just do it. I will explain everything later!" Seemingly his "Persona" had no motivation to discuss furthermore.

"Will that copy be strong enough?" John was asking just to be sure.

"It will make me a bit stronger. Would you know more about it and its user then the copy would be stronger." As long as he survives that the young man did as he was told since the black beings were coming closer. Instantly he noticed that there were three of them and John really hoped that this "copy" would be enough. He closed his eyes and imagined the monster from the Midnight-Channel.

"Arrogant and taunting stance...sword-spear...looks like from the myths of Izanagi...holds it like a knife upside-down...Let Gogo use that..." Suddenly it was like someone would drain out his energy and he immediately turned around: His persona took the same stance as he had imagined and materialized the weapon he wished for. One of the tongue monsters dashed to Gogo who cut it easily with his new weapon. In that moment the hood-wielder heard words coming into his head – and they were not from Gogo. Something about this whole thing felt familiar. He felt the so much adrenaline flowing into him that he couldn't feel the pain from the rips at that moment. He felt alive, overflowing with energy. It was as if he played something that he didn't play for a long time.

He grinned like a maniac and materialized another card which he smashed like before. This procedure of crashing that card was like a habit of him even if John was sure that this should be the first time he did that. While he destroyed the object suddenly words were forcing their way through his lips. He then screamed the following words as if they were words you hear everyday.

"ZIO!" Gogo raised the copied weapon and let a lightning fall down on the second enemy. The hooded being was right: They were really weak since the second the lightning hit the monster it got pulverized. He then smirked to the last one and summoned up his card again which he broke after shouting: "CLEAVE!" His persona got ready to attack but John felt his pain a bit stronger then before. He also felt more fatigue after using that "Zio"-Spell. It seemed that he couldn't use those techniques forever what was a bad sign. At least he could see why he felt more pain: The physical attack from his Persona was a lot stronger then the normal attack from before. After it was done John sat down tired and felt the full impact of his rips again since the adrenaline was gone. Now he heard Gogo say happily:

"Welcome back to business!" The American on the other hand gritted his teeth and yelled up in the air:

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?!"


	8. Chapter 7: Twisted Support

**So, first of: I will not explain how the whole fighting system works since it would take a lot of time. I will only write out new things. Anyhow, have fun :)**

\\\\\\\

"A-are we there...yet?"

John was hobbling trough the area while he listened to the guidance of his "persona" to avoid enemies. The young voice assured hi that they were almost there although the detective did not know what kind of place he meant. Seemingly his "protector" had sensing abilities since he always took the perfect route. Sadly John could not be more fascinated since his rips were broken and sat down.

"Ha...ha...say, you don't have some bone heal magic, right?"

"Well, there is an emergency heal bullet in the box but they are only enough to heal your rips, not your face. And even if I could copy a persona that can heal, I would only help you bone problem. Everything more would be a colossal waste of SP. Magic doesn't solve everything. Like death." The American had a frowning expression and immediately took out the box with the bullets. He opened it and searched for a projectile that looked like healing. The student would ask later what "SP" is.

The ammunition was not signed with normal letters. They looked more like runes but the most intriguing thing for John was: He could read it.

"Dia...haran. Bingo...wait, how do I-Lost memories, right..." He put the bullet into one of the revolvers and pointed to his stomach. Normally an average person wouldn't even think about doing something like that. But like in the battle, John felt it was familiar and was sure he wouldn't die from it. Suddenly he heard the voice of Gogo in his head:

"Hold on a second, that will be pain-" But the incoming warning came to late since the young man pressed the trigger. The impact didn't hurt much. Nevertheless he sadly realized what Gogo meant with "pain": His rips were moving as if some drunk guy would move them around. The bones were scratching his flesh and of course it hurt like hell. He was crumbling on the ground and yelled his demise out. Seconds later the pain went away and he could feel that all his rips were healed.

"Not the healing I imagined..." John was thinking but then the voice in his head ordered:

"Yeah, kay, now run. You weren't really quiet. Run Johnny, run!" That thing had way too much fun with his situation but he still began to run. After a while he stopped in an instant and couldn't believe what he saw: There was a gigantic wall in all kinds of colors. Before he could gaze upon it more, the voice told him to go trough the gate that appeared out of nowhere.

\\\\\\\

"...Please don't tell that this belongs to you." John expected everything but that what was in front of him. The American was in a place that looked like a childish genius would have designed a town. Everything was full with different colors and gigantic things all children would want: Toys, playgrounds and stuffed animals in the size of skyscrapers. After he got used to the brightness of the place he could recognize a normal human next to a small boy with the same clothes as John and walked up to them. The adult seemed like he was depressed and stared at the student with an annoyed expression.

"Great, now the Original is here. Tell your Shadow to shut up." Before John was gonna answer he observed his speaking partner a little more: There was a young adult in front of him with unkempt short and black hair wearing typical jail clothes.

"Waaaaaiiiiittttt...no, that can't be..." Just to be sure the American asked:

"Are you...Tohru Adachi?" The man grinned gloating and began to laugh a little.

"Wow, I have a fan! I can't believe my little adventure a year ago is still that popular...Want an autograph? Oh, would be nice to if you would pay a little more respect." Adachi was with his nerves at the end, John was thinking. Seemingly he really was a murderer since he admitted it so openly. His mimic had no signs of lying but something about the way Adachi was talking was not right. Nevertheless John disliked the attitude of the supposed dead one. Because of that he told him in a relaxed manner:

"Oh, no no, I just asked because your corpse was found in your cell. It was even in the news. And no, if you want respect from me you have to earn it." The criminal looked a bit surprised but not as much as John hoped since he simply replied:

"Huh, looks like someone made a fake-corpse after I jumped in here."

"Please, you know exactly that that is not possible." Suddenly the adult began to laugh again and responded:

"Really? Then going through a TV to another world is possible?" Where he was right, he was right. Now both heard the little boy raising his voice:

"So, now that you are here now, it is time for explanations. I am your Persona and your shadow, so a part of you. I am you and you are me...a little. And this here is your inner world AKA your inner dungeon." The young kid pulled down the hoodie and one could see the face of the kid more clearly. It had short spike hair, but the exotic thing about it was that it was light green. They eyes also had an unnatural yellow light.

"Last time I checked I didn't have green hair! And creepy yellow eyes!"

"Don't worry, the eyes are normal with shadows", Adachi was saying while waving his hand around.

"Besides, you have green hair!" The boy was shouting and snapped with the fingers. Then he pointed to the fountain and John looked into the water. The picture he saw surprised him: His hair was the same color as the boys. Seemingly he someday in his life dyed his hair with something that could withstand water, soap and years. Having enough of all those mindfucks he turned around to the one who is supposedly part of him and demanded:

"Explain me everything and I mean EVERYTHING. I ask questions later." The student sat down and his younger version cleared his throat.

"All righty...First I will tell you about the laws and history about this place. The other things are more...private. You are in the TV-World, which was created by the goddess Izanami as the representation of the human consciousness. Izanami used the television as the gate and only those who can use personas can get in or throw someone in. This world changed several times. First it was like now, then it went back to a peaceful land. The only difference from now and back then is that the Persona AKA the shadows are existing parallel to the real humans here. Shadows are suppressed emotions of the humans, often negative. You have to face and accept your shadow to get your persona. Else they are going HAM and want to kill everything they see like wild beasts. In the past they only got active when here is no fog. Now they are non-stop aggressive. Remember Carl Jungs Theory? That's it basically. I am your shadow but also your persona. I am the manifestation of your lost memories and also your inner child. You should know that there is nothing beyond your twelfth lief year right? Something happened you really wanted to forget and I can give it back to you...Your origin, your relation to Persona and everything else...But first...any questions?"

John first had to process all that information. Goddess Izanami? Another world? All of that sounded like from a film. On the other hand there was something in him that believed all of that. Abruptly pictures were flashing in front of his inner eye but he couldn't define what they looked like. A flashback? Now his shadow told him:

"Hm...looks like you just saw your past in a real fast speed run...well guess that is normal? Besides, it is possible to make fake corpse. You learned that in the past." Seemingly his shadow shares the mind of the exchange-student, since he just wanted to ask him that. Then he spoke out:

"How do we get out of here?" The little kid shrugged its shoulders and responded:

"Dunno, but lately some strange people are coming in and out. They also seem to control some shadows. The very strong ones. The one who can make us an exit too. If you want to get out of here then we have to defeat that shadow and free it." Great plan. Apparently he was a persona user who had memory loss with the amount of twelve years and because of that he was a total beginner. Now he should defeat very strong monster.

"Wonderful John, just wonderful..." Suddenly he realized that the little boy was floating closer while frowning and said:

"One really important thing I have to say: Your true name is not John Connor. It's Midori Tadashi." In the moment the name was spoken his sight got blurry and he could hear a voice, that sounded male but also nostalgic.

"...Midori Tadashi, how often do I have to tell you that you should be careful? Aimi and Mariko will give me all the blame for you leg. Come on, you are a man, right?...It will be dark soon. We don't want that the shadows will attack us while we aren't home, right?..." His sight got normal again and he couldn't believe it: He had a family that knew about shadows and personas. Deep inside of him he believed everything but it was so surreal. The people that were mentioned seemed like they were his family. Every single name filled him with warmth – his true name included so he decided that he would call himself like that. His shadow then laid his hand on Midori and assured him:

"No worries. I will show you more the next time you get here. Your memories I mean. But first we have to get you out of here. Preferably alive." The persona-user smiled but then he looked over to the official dead one who looked like he would die from boredom.

"Hey, get up. We get us an exit." Since the man had a questioning look on his face to which Midori replied:

"I won't take you out with me. You are officially dead. If you bring me out of here then I give you food, drinks and whatever more. If you behave like a good boy I even let you take a bath...wait a second, how to heck did you survive here? Last time I checked you should be here for about a few days." Adachi got goosebumps and sighted:

"When you want to survive then you eat all shit that exists here. Even shadows." That was indeed gross. Suddenly the prisoner stood up and came closer to Midori.

"Are you sure you want to work with a murderer?" The now green haired student didn't knew if that question was a rhetoric one or not. Nevertheless he replied:

"First of all I have no idea if you really are a killer. If you are one then I hope for you that you regret it at least. I need your power. It doesn't matter if I will like you or not. But if I find out that you are doing something I don't like or if you are the worst kind of scum then I will make sure the news about you will be true."

"Isn't that against the law?", Adachi was asking with a light sarcastic tone. Midori on the other hand got slightly pissed and responded:

"As far as I know there stands nothing in the law book about killing an official dead one in another world." Suddenly the criminal began to laugh loudly like a maniac and after he calmed down he rejoiced:

"All right, you are different than those stupid kids from last year! As long as I don't have to eat that shit here I will gladly help you. Besides, it sounds fun!" Adachi extended his hand with a mischievous smile for a handshake which Midori accepted. All of a sudden he heard an echoing voice in his head:

„Thou art I and I am thou,

Thou hast created a new bond,

It brings thee closer to the truth,

Thou shalt be blessed when copying Personas of the Hunger Arcana."

„Okay...Have to ask creepy guy with long nose what the living hell an arcana is", the private detective was making a mental note for himself before he and Adachi followed his shadow to find the specific shadow that could make an exit.

\\\\\\\\\\\

"...And when you finally found the weakness then they will be stunned for a few moments and then you can beat the hell out of it. That is always better than wasting your SP. SP stands for spiritual power. That's what I believe at least." Midoris Shadow gave the student a tutorial about the fighting in this world, since he forgot everything about it. While they were walking the hoodie wielder talked a lot with Midori like what he was doing in Inaba. They also talked about the case in which the detective found out more parts of the puzzle: First of all apparently there were more than one murderer. All murders have been done through TVs since they evidently could get in and out whenever they wanted. The apparent death of Yu was also answered. However there were a few questions left: Of course who the culprits were, but also where Yu was and how they knew which TV would lead to who since it was pretty random where you would land as long as one wouldn't explore this place for a long time period. In the conversation Midori sadly couldn't find out much about Adachi except that he was a twisted murderer. But he found out that Naoto and her friends stopped him. While they were talking he heard a "Rank Up". Another thing he had to ask Igor but it seemed like it was a good thing: His copy of the persona, who was called Magatsu-Izanagi, was a bit stronger then before, which he found out while killing those tongue-balls. The American found out that those things were weak to lightning or "Zio". They fell down on the ground and Midori shouted "What? Bit your tongue?!" before proceeding to let his persona kill it at last. Adachi gave him a strange look and asked:

"D-did you just made a pun?"

"No, that was an epic one liner", Midori answered, looking like he couldn't believe to answer such a stupid question. Adachi prayed that this was the last one he would hear from the kid and let it be. But he noticed something strange: The exchange student wasn't as much tired as the criminal expected.

"Huh...seems like it's true that he used a persona before...Damn it, can't believe that I would be almost at the same level as this kid if his stupid shadow didn't taught me the proper ways..."

After a while they stopped and Gogo AKA Shadow-Midori yelled:

"We are there! This should be out ticket to the outside! Anyways, get ready." In front of them was a gigantic hole and Midori just had to ask:

"...That doesn't look like a dungeon, Minimido."

"Well it...wait, Minimido?"

"Yep, I decided to call you like that, problem?" Before they could talk more they heard a loud roar out of the hole. Then a deep and threatening voice, that sounded pretty badass to the exchange student:

"I am a shadow...the true self..."

\\\\\\\\\\\

**Omake: You are not me!**

"Okay, listen: Do no reject me. Or else I could use that to transform and kill you", Minimido said, but Midori yelled:

"But you can't be me! Because if this is my inner world, then why the hell is there no tree house?!"

"Seriously? That's your only issue to stop you to accept me?"

\\\\\\\

**Yeah, I'm going to put some "comical" omakes at the end of each chapter. If I can think of one.**


	9. Chapter 8: Shadow Teddie and Fortune

"...We should beat that?...Don't I know this thing from somewhere?" When Minimido told him, that the shadows they were looking were much stronger than those black tongue monsters, he did not expected that what was in front of him. Now he remembered why the monster reminded him of something: It looked almost the same as the guy in his wannabe bear costume from yesterday. Strangely it was half stuck inside a giant hole and it was several meters bigger than Midori himself. It also looked much more monstrous than the original: It had real claws at its hands and had two gigantic holes inside its face that only showed black emptiness – eyes aside. Now Adachi raised his voice with a questioning face:

"I still wonder how the hell a shadow can use a persona." Confused from that sentence Midori turned to the criminal and had to ask:

"What do you mean? Isn't that a human inside that bear costume?"

"That wasn't the case in the beginning, no. Now that thing has a blonde, little french looking body with some flamboyant clothes in white. Well, last time I saw his at least and that was about a year ago. For some reason he is still called Teddie...dumbass", the adult replied while materializing the card in his hand.

"No wonder I had such a strange feeling with that guy...", the student thought and also summoned the card in his hand. Both humans then shouted "PERSONA!" They immediately shattered the objects – Adachi in a normal way, Midori in his way. The believed dead one snorted with the nose the moment he saw the way the young adult did his destroying. The green haired one noticed that and turned around to him while saying "What?". Suddenly the gigantic and bizarre bear roared pretty loud and spoke up with the same nihilistic, badass voice:

"STOP IGNORING ME. I asked: What do you want? Turn back or you will die."

"Just beat that thing already! FIRST BLOOD!" Minimido, who was in the form of Gogo, was shouting this and Midori was pretty sure behind those masses of clothes was a grin hidden. Magatsu-Izanagi also screamed for the first time since the detective landed here like a maniac:

"KAKAKAKAKA! Let the fun begin!" Adachi began first and ordered his dark red being to use "Vorpal Blade" The twisted monster stroke with its sword in an instant and several cuts at the same time flew all over the monster, which Midori decided to call shadow teddie. Like Adachi the student ordered Gogo to attack with "Zio". In contrast to the attack of his partner Shadow Teddie didn't even flinched from the little lightning. The shadow then raised its arm and let it fall again to summon an ice attack which the two of them barely dodged.

The criminal spitted on the ground out of frustration and yelled:

"Oooookay! You are useless! But seriously! That will be a problem because that thing is about a year stronger than we are! Or at least as strong as when it was with its user! Why the hell is that thing even going HAM?! I thought these idiots already defeated it once!" The American on the other hand didn't really listened and thought about how they could kill that thing while both of them tried to dodge the furious ice and shock wave attacks of the bear. Suddenly the voice of his younger self spoke up in his head:

"So, I think I've analyzed it a but. First of: No Bufu! Or Ice!"

"NO SHIT! Tell me something I don't know!" Midori was shouting out of frustration.

"I guess you talk with you persona so...I'm going to try killing that thing while you are busy." Adachi gave his simple answer before he let a very strong lightning, Ziodyne, fall on the enemy. Since the student and his shadow didn't have a better plan Midori just send his copying persona use physical attacks, since they were a margin amount stronger than the magic. Nevertheless he was careful about the movements of the monster. All of a sudden it disappeared into the hole and seconds later it came back up with a black energy ball in its hand. A shock of pain spawned for an instant inside Midori's head.

"Don't need pain to know that this is bad...Hold on a second." The exchange student observed their ticket to the outside a little more while Adachi desperately tried to kill it, knowing that his little partner can't do jack shit. Meanwhile Midori noticed something crucible: Judging from the little expression of the shadow it seemed it had a lot of trouble of even holding that thing and the convicted murderer didn't made it easier to carry. The student took the little box out while grinning and searched for a good bullet.

"Ragnarok...that should be enough." He loaded one of his revolver and aimed at the energy ball. He yelled "Hey!" then to get the attention of the giant bear, what surprisingly worked. His grin widened while he aimed and saw the look on the monster's face.

"_Bear _that for me, will ya?" He pulled the trigger and literally flew back from the recoil of the shoot. It was a hell lot stronger than he expected since he held his nose in pain, since it began to bleed – again. The only good thing because of that was that the hand with the energy ball had a spectacular explosion which had kind of fused with the ball into an even bigger explosion. While their enemy was busy getting blown up, Adachi walked up to the student and helped him up with an asking expression.

"Another one liner? Really? You know that they are bad, right?"

"The worse they are, the better they are. Deal with it because I will do that pretty often considering the possibilities I have here. Now..." They looked over to the place where Shadow Teddie was and saw that the hole disappeared and now revealed the shadow that now looked more like his owner, except that it was still slightly bigger – and had yellow eyes like Minimido. It looked around confused and asked:

"What happened? Who are you?"

"Make us an exit or we will beat your ass again." The only thing the American wanted now was to get the hell out of here. The shadow then tipped the ground with its foot and let a stack of TV spawn out of nowhere.

"As you wish. It seems that I have to thank you for my freedom. For that I will thank you beary much." Like he expected the freed being was now more like the original since it made those terrible bear puns, even though it was quite...respective. Now Midori turned around and asked Adachi:

"So, something special that I should bring you?"

"Give me cabbages." The student expected everything but that. To be sure that he heard that right he repeated:

"...Cabbages? I mean it is nicely cheap but..."

"Then don't ask. I just like them. Don't you have to go to a shitty school or something?" The student was slightly annoyed by that answer but he proceeded to look on his mobily phone.

8:20

"...FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFF-"

\\\\\\\\

Morning

Sunny

"Good, let's hope that our criminal will clean up our house and that quietly...so, plan how to explain the state of your head?" The exchange student ran fast through the streets since he mustn't be late in order to not get suspicion. While doing that he cursed his fate for not having any sort of vehicle. But nevertheless his head was indeed a problem. It still looked like he had a street fight (which he technically had in his house) and his hair was green. Luckily the intruder wasn't there anymore after he came out so he could calmly load all the cleaning on Adachi. However Midori still hoped that he wouldn't hear his inner child anymore the moment he stepped out of his TV, which was not the case.

"Why can I still here you?"

"Well, seems like once I have a proper connection it is permanent. Maybe that is the case with Teddie now once he steps into the TV-World. Anyways I can only either be inside your head or inside the dungeon in that world. Not both at once so I have no idea what is going on over there right now."

Midori knew that he was half way there and was sure he would be late. Nevertheless he had to think about an excuse for his head even though he was pretty tired from he events which happened the past few hours. He then wold Minimido:

"Okay, Brainstorming for excuse! Any ideas?" The student didn't felt as ridiculous as before with his self talks since there was actually someone he talked to. It still felt ridiculous though.

"Say you fell down the stairs because you were in a hurry since you were late."

"And because of that I didn't had any time to dye my hair, bingo! Didn't knew that you are so smart. That should be good enough for almost everyone..." He made an annoyed face when he thought of Naoto. "Except of her..."

"We may have different personalities but we have still the same brain. Oh, another thing: I can lie to you. The shadow who run amok not but after one except his shadow they will become everything they suppress. Good and bad whatever there is." Midori made a mental note since he would someday do something he would regret otherwise.

"How do you plan to get over that metal gate?" The little kid was asking in his head a little innocent in the moment when the American stood in front of the closed school.

"Ah, kiss my ass...Can I summon you here?"

"Yep. Only uses up a lot more SP and one has to learn in first but since you already did that in the past so...be my guest. Just try that nobody sees anything about me or the card." The student had luck that his persona wasn't so big in comparison to Magatsu-Izanagi. Like expected it took a lot longer to materialize the card and he felt more tired. After he finally did it, his logic came back. He let the card disappear and thought:

"Am I crazy? I just going to do the work and climb over that thing." After he stupidly fell on his face after climbing over he ran to the classroom. While doing that he asked himself how that whole "SP"-thing worked. A normal human probably would have collapsed by the amount of summons and magic he did – especially the copies. However he was just dead tired from not sleeping at all except the time he spent being unconscious. Maybe sometime in the past he learned how to raise the amount of SP but he had to research that later too.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

In the school

"Excuse me for being late!"

The still official called John bowed down very low while he had his hood on, hoping that nobody would ask him to take it off, even though he knew that this was just a wish. Mr. Kondo only sighted and replied:

"Seems like you just aren't used to this place yet. I will turn a blind eye to that since you were an important factor to our victory in the match the other day."

"Fuck yeah!", he yelled inside his head and sat down his seat. Sadly the teacher ordered him to take of his hood. The exchange student took a deep breath and revealed the state of his head. In the class was an awkward atmosphere, seasoned with shocked and curious looks. Now the teacher raised up his voice with horrified tone:

"...What in the name of America happened to you?"

"I fell down the stairs in my hurry and lost more time. Because of that I didn't had any time to dye my hair." Like a certain signal rang the gossiping already began.

"Wait, is that his natural hair color?"

"No way, green isn't natural! That is dyed!"

"But he came late! Look at his face! It sounds reasonable what he said." The teacher ordered silence and continued the lesson. Pretty tired he breathed out and peered over to Naoto. She had a distrusting and analytic look on her face.

"Called it..."

\\\\\\\\\\

Break time

Rooftop

The boy from the Tadashi-Clan rubbed his temples with wide open yes and tried to stop himself to commit crime after crime.

"I bet that happened a lot in my childhood...I can't even blame them, I mean hello? Green hair! But it still annoys the crap out of me! Ha...at least you are quiet for a minute." He could hear a soft "Hmph" in his head. Was he offended now? But before he could hear more of him Midori heard his American name which was called from a female voice he already knew well. He sighted and jumped of the stair house with his slightly bandaged face.

"So...this time it is only us two again and not the whole team, huh?" In front of him was, like he expected, Naoto who looked at him with crossed arms. After a short while of silence Midori broke the silence:

"One question, you know that mascot from Junes? Yesterday he was in front of my door and wanted my TV. Is he always like that?" The young detective had a damn good poker face, that much the American admitted. She raised her voice in a neutral tone for an answer:

"Do not worry, he is always like that...however...your current state intrigues me..." "And there it is already...", Midori was thinking. The gender trap continued her talk:

"Falling down the stairs shouldn't only affect the face. Nevertheless you had no problems to write or to walk...let alone climbing up the metal gate. You were in a fight, weren't you? To which I ask myself why only your face was targeted. But it may be only coincidence." Like he feared somebody saw him and like he expected she found all the flaws inside of his excuse. He laughed in the inside a little when Naoto questioned why mostly his face was hit.

"Technically I got more body shots, but magic heal bullets for the win." However he then proceeded to think about the words from Adachi shortly before he ran out.

"Whatever you do, keep those damn brats from last year out of this. For now at least. First reason: I don't want to see them and they don't want to either. Second: If my assumptions are right then they can't use any persona since their shadows are getting controlled like the one from the bear." He let that statement sink into his memory and put his focus back to Naoto and played the anti-social asshole image he perfectly executed with their first meeting since that always worked to hold somebody out of something – and he also kinda was.

"Give me one reason I should tell you something, like, at all. Let's just say I had some problems while working on the case." Actually that was true – at least a part of it. Midori then just wanted to go again when the girl with the bandages suddenly stepped in front of him.

"I tell you that for your own good: Leave the case alone. It has to do with things you cannot possibly comprehend!" She most likely meant everything what was supernatural he saw on his about eight-hour trip in the TV-World, but of course he did not mention that. For whatever reason now the words of Misaki, his foster mother, came into his head.

"Making friends, huh..." He stared at the girl and thought that it was worth the try. Besides she and her friends were connected with that whole thing – case and persona.

"She also looks kind of attractive...wait, what? The hell am I talking about?! Damn it, Misaki is gonna make me crazy with her love talk if she won't stop with it!" He scratched the backside of his head and asked then:

"Listen...I know I am not the kindest kind of guy but...you won't coincidentally be so nice to give me a town tour, right? Besides I didn't really introduce myself properly in our first encounter. Official and state name John Connor but my real name is Midori Tadashi. It got changed after I got adopted." The last part was probably a stupid move but by this time "Midori" just sounded more natural and comfortable than "John". Waiting for her reaction he stood there, knowing he didn't improve at all in breaking the ice. This was confirmed by his inner child, even though he didn't really asked for it.

\\\\\\\\\\\

This surprised Naoto deeply. She planned to get more out of him, especially now, considering the state he came to school. The exchange student was a complete mystery from the beginning, hence putting her focus more on him. She rolled her eyes mentally when she remembered the Rise's teasing from the last meeting when she came to Midori as a topic. The idol had way too much romance stuff inside her head for the prodigy's case. The detective did not tell anyone in their group about her doubts over the injury lie from this morning since she didn't want that they would react...impulsive before she had more information and prove. Even if everyone in the team were her friends weren't the best in investigating and noticing things. They all questioned the excuse of Midori but they didn't really had any other theories.

Midori's behavior really surprised her since he didn't only tried to get closer to her, no, he even told her his real name. Was that a trap? She couldn't help it but be cautious. However she also knew: The closer one is the more you know about that person. In the past she never did that since she was afraid her judgment would get clouded from subjectivity. She always worked alone and favorably with facts. Maybe it was time to change her ways a bit...more. She put on a smile and replied:

"It would be my pleasure to guide you. Even if I think that you saw most of this place. It is not very big." Both of them chuckled a bit to lighten the mood, even if both were with their minds elsewhere. Midori hoped to find the Velvet Room again, since Igor told him that he could come back anytime he wanted to. Naoto however hoped that no misunderstandings about them would occur while she would spent time with him. If one of the Investigation Team would see her then she could explain it to them later. Both knew: They had to know each other better for information only the other person had.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"...And this would be the shopping district. It may be not Junes and might seem to be old but it still has good products." The young man enjoyed the company of the young lady from the Shirogane-Family. She was one of the few girls he knew (or remembered) who were that reputable and disciplined. On the other hand she was a little to stiff for his taste but it wasn't that bad for him. They were already at the other places in the town that was worth mentioning for her. Before they arrived here Midori bought some cabbages for Adachi in Junes. The female gave him an asking look at that time but then probably decided it was not in her place to question what food other people eat – for which he was grateful. Nevertheless the American was impressed that there were many things he could do in this place and how many quiet place there were for him.

"Might be a nice exchange from the rooftop or the house." Now he heard Naoto saying:

"Well then...I believe that is all. I am sorry but I have to go now. My friends are awaiting me." The male prodigy bowed down with respect and said:

"I hope we will spend time like that again someday." For Naoto that was kind of embarrassing, yet she smiled since she noticed that he was honest. Suddenly the student could hear a shattering like he heard with Adachi and the echoing voice did his job again:

„Thou art I and I am thou,

Thou hast created a new bond,

It brings thee closer to the truth,

Thou shalt be blessed when copying Personas of the Fortune Arcana."

"Another reason to meet her again. We could have a lot in common, considering she being a detective prodigy and whatsoever." He then ignored a little purr he heard, not knowing if it was his imagination, some cat close by or if Minimido was just being Minimido. Now he remembered something when Naoto just wanted to go. She was most likely a good person, at least a sympathetic one, so she would deserve a warning. He went very close to her, to which she blushed a little and he whispered then:

"They can go through TVs out and in probably whenever they want and wherever they want. Watch out and tell that your friends. I explain it sometime later to you. But not now." He could see a shocked face before he walked away, hoping that she wouldn't ask any questions. Luckily she knew that that was not a topic to talk about openly on the streets and went away too. The green haired student sighted after he was sure that she was gone and thought:

"Man, to meet my inner child really changed me...Well, that is good I guess? Although..." He shook his head and walked a bit faster.

He was always like that. After the ice was broken he would always become so emotional when it's about people connected to a case or if there is danger to people, who wouldn't deserve that. Even if it were criminals he would always step in for them, as long as they were not completely hopeless maniacs who didn't felt sorry at all. Because of his emotions he also did things others would regret. But he didn't. Because he wanted to do all those things. After he was done with his little biography of himself he noticed something not normal to his right: A floating, blue shining door was there and nobody seems to see it. He groaned a little and pulled out the blue key he got from Igor.

"Well then...Time to google." He turned the knob after turning the key and a bright light blended his sight.

\\\\\\\\\

**Omake: Using a Persona in the outside world**

"You sure we should do this? I mean...you know...witnesses and stuff?" Minimido, in the form of Gogo, held Midori his hand, ready to throw him over the wall.

"Whatever! What is the worse that can happen? Just don't throw me to high."

Later...

"Okay, okay, wait. Fifth time is a charm. I think I get the hang out of it..."

"STOP THROWING ME AGAINST THE WALL YOU RETARD!"

...

"...That would probably happen if I had used you back then, right?"

"Probably."


End file.
